Mommy Robin and Daddy Zoro: ZoroxRobin One Piece Fanfiction
by anamichelle.talitod
Summary: A baby fell in the hands of the Straw Hat Crew and calls Robin and Zoro as his parents. I don't own One Piece! Great Possibility of turning M on later chapters... Completed!
1. Chapter 1 HE IS MINE

**Chapter 1 He is MINE…**

The Thousand Sunny was treading along peaceful waters. And with this beautiful weather, the Straw Hat crew is in their usual activities. Almost all of them are in the upper deck enjoying the sun while others are at the ship's hull busy with their own task. Nami is in her working room drawing maps. Chopper in the medical room reading medical books and are mixing whatever medicinal plants he has into some medical concoctions that might have some use for treating injuries. The crew will be facing a lot of enemies soon and his medical skills will be needed during those time.

Franky and Brook are sitting in the mowed lawn of the ship's deck, playing cards. Ussop and Luffy are fishing something for dinner. Sanji is making his noodle dance with flying hearts in front of Robin who is reading a book sitting on her chair. The cook probably made some gourmet coffee for Robin again and at the same time declaring his undying love lines to the beautiful archeologists. Zoro on the other hand, is on the crow's nest working out again. He needs to be stronger as their coming opponents will be a lot stronger than the people they previously encountered.

Back to Robin, she was still engrossed with the book she is reading. She just got some new books from Dressrosa specially from the Tontatta Kingdom where little people called faeries are living. After they've defeated the Don Quixote Family, they stayed for several days at Dressrosa to recuperate. She got a lot of information about Rio Pone glyph from the said faeries and excited to read the books she got. The things that they've done until now made all of them stronger. She looked at the horizon and sigh. She's looking forward for the coming adventures they will encounter soon. _'Facing one of the four emperors will be fun.'_

She took a deep breath and grabbed one of her books. **'How to take care of a baby,'** she read. Just how did this got here? She wondered. _'Baby, hmm.' _I wonder how my mom felt when she got me. She rubbed the images of her mom's out from her mind. True, that her mom loved her but she never got a chance to feel a mother's love. It was robbed away from her. _"Will I even have a chance to be a mother? Why would I be asking that myself? Well, maybe because I am not getting any younger. Hmm, age really makes one weary.' _She sighed and her gaze flew towards her swordsman nakama as he was going down from the crow's nest. His manly built evident through his sweaty shirt. His masculinity never failed to amaze her. All the training that he is doing really yields him positive results. His got all the right buff in all the right places. She knew personally the feeling of being wrapped around those muscular arms every time he would save her. And it never fails to make her cheeks hot red _(secretly that is. Nobody saw the archeologist blush before_). She then glances at the book she was holding and smirks.

"What are you smiling about, woman?" asked Zoro.

"I just thought you could have used this book back in Water 7." She said. Amusement is in her eyes.

Zoro grabbed the book, a knot forming in his forehead as he read the cover page and blushed in embarrassment as he remembered something. He gave the book back to Robin. "Why are you bringing up something that happened 2 years ago?" she shrugged, a smile playing in her soft lips.

_'This woman is really enjoying this.' _Her smiled widen and he suppressed a hiccup. _'And how come this woman is smoking hot. I knew that before but after two years she got a lot sexier and its getting dangerous. Wouldn't she catch a cold with that outfit of hers?' _

She is wearing a short dark blue dress that shows her creamy shoulders and cleavage. When he said short he really meant short short as the hem of her dress exposed almost 3/4ths of her thigh and her legs looks like it goes on and on only to end at her slender calves and smooth feet covered with dark sandals.

"I just thought you look cool taking care of those triplets. You're going to be a good father." She commented and sips the ice coffee in her table. Zoro gulped as he caught her tongue lick her lips and took his gaze away from Robin's lips and body. It would be bad if she caught him staring at her.

"Whatever, having a child is not on my plans." he said and walks out going to the shower rooms. He just heard her hearty laughed. _'I should consult Chopper for a checkup. My chest kept burning up whenever I am talking to that woman.'_

Robin's gaze never left the swordsman's back until he disappeared to the shower rooms. The smile never left her face. She is really fond of teasing him. He can be cold, aloof and arrogant sometimes but he knows how to take care of the people he had put his trust to. He can be there whenever he is needed. He had rescued her and protected her countless times along their journey and she is really grateful of him_. 'Hmm, but will I be able to touch his heart truly?'_ Robin shook her head to get that question out of her. Why would she be thinking that she can touch that swordsman's heart? _'Love dulls the blade' _that line from him clearly tell that he isn't going to cross the line. That thought is not important, we are nakama's afterall. Her trail of thought was interrupted by Ussop's call.

"Minna-san! There is an island ahead." Ussop said from the crow's nest.

Nami, the navigator rushed to the crow's nest to confirm about the island. She climbed down as Robin approach the younger female. "Are we docking now, Nami?"

"It is not our destination but we are running out of supplies and so we are landing to that summer island. Moreover, there is something wrong with the log pose. I will try to reset it."

"Summer Island?" Brook popped up beside Nami upon hearing what she said. "Did you say Summer island?"

"Yes,"

"Yohoho! That means we are docking in the island haven full of women in bikinis." The skeleton said dreamily. "I am getting a nose bleed, though I don't have any blood. Yohoho." _Skeleton joke!_

"Wow! Summer island! Bikini girls…" Sanji chanted the last two earning him a bloody nose afterwards.

"Oh, no Sanji!" Chopper hurriedly aided the bleeding pervert.

The girls just sighed at their nakama's reactions. "Will Sanji be ok?" Robin asked.

"He needs to stay on the ship." Nami said. "Chopper, make sure he stays in the medic room. If it is true that this island is full of girls in bikini, then that would be too bad for him"

"Yosh! Let's go to Summer Island!" Luffy shouted full of energy as usual.

They docked an hour later and split into four groups. Nami and Luffy will shop for paper and other miscellaneous supplies and Franky and Ussop shopped for food supplies knowing that the cook is not allowed to go outside for a chance of severe blood loss. To Sanji and Brook's greatest dismay they are to stay in the ship as guards together with Chopper. For counter measures, they are currently chained in the medic room.

That leaves Robin and Zoro as the fourth group to shop for books and booze. Both of them are walking silently. Zoro overcame his trust problem with Robin a long time ago and grew a deep friendship with her though it is not that obvious. They seem to have a certain kind of niche with each other, maybe because they are similar in more ways. But there are times that he can't just handle her. She loves to tease him whenever she had a chance. She even becomes sexier and alluring than she was 2 years ago.

And he is not the only one who is affected by her beauty and charm. The men around town shot glances of adoration towards the woman and some even dare to drool over her perversely. For some reasons, it made his blood boil with anger. Unconsciously, he was staring threateningly at the men who stare at her lewdly and some of them backed off.

Zoro didn't notice that he walked a little bit faster leaving Robin behind. Just then he felt a soft hand tugging his hand and saw Robin beside him. "You walk too fast, Zoro."

"O-Oi!" he stuttered and a red tint bruising his cheeks.

"There are a lot of people around. You might get lost." She said smiling.

Zoro groan in frustration to just to hide the nervousness he is feeling. _'I really need a check-up.' _he thought, unconsciously lifting his hands upon his chest. Ever since the Mugiwara Pirates are reunited he'd been feeling some tightness and burning sensation in his chest every time he is with Robin.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked looking at his hand in his chest at the same time her face is a bit closer to his.

"Y-es," he managed to say putting his hands by his side and turning away. Just then Robin lifted up her head. Soon her hands left his and a sudden flash of abandonment overcame him. He turns and she was a little bit farther from him.

"I'm sorry for invading your personal space."

But before he could respond that it was fine, a bunch of kids were running toward Robin's direction and instinctively, he grab Robin before the running kids could stampede over the delicate woman's body.

"Oi, you dumb kids! Look to where you are going!" Zoro's loud angry voice falling on deaf ears as the children run away.

"Yo, are you alright, Robin?" He asked turning to her only to be dumbfounded. He was hugging Robin a little bit tighter and closer to him and their face were only a breath away.

His throat became dry. His eye suddenly averted towards her pink luscious lips. He swallowed a clumped that formed in his throat. She looks so irresistibly beautiful. _'Damn! I sound like that ero-cook.' _Their nearness is very dangerous if only he will move forw—.

"Ehem, There a room in the nearby hotel for that young man." An old raspy voice said from nowhere. That help both of them to snapped out of it and in a flash they separated both with red hot cheeks. An old lady sitting in a stool laughed.

"Stop laughing you old lady." Zoro cringed. light

"Horahora, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Fresh young love is only natural. When I was your age I had such a crazy whirlwind romance with one of my fellow pirate member that we didn't even care how dangerous the world is for us."

"You were once a pirate, grandma?" Robin asked.

"Yes, such crazy years it was. Thinking about it never fails to make me smile. And when I saw the two of you I remember the day that I finally realized that the love I felt for my fellow nakama is much more than for a mere friend. We confessed and sailing together at the ends of the earth enjoying the freedom and love the ocean provided for us." The old lady said reminiscing and blushing like a love sick teenager.

Robin laughed clearly amused. Zoro just groan and sighed in annoyance. _'I can't be listening to this.' _Then he started to walk away only stopping when Robin started talking.

"You have such a nice love story, grandma. Where is grandpa right now? I bet you had a very fun life together."

From Zoro's peripheral, he saw sadness washed in the old woman's face. "Well, we could have if only the sea didn't took him." The old woman sighed and smiled. "I guess that is what it will be. The sea gave him to me and it is only natural that the sea will take him away from me." She said with a distant look in her eyes. Suddenly she got up and holds Robin's hands.

Robin was a bit startled and then the woman looked at her intently. "You remind me of myself back then. Don't summon on the fear you felt within." The woman then whispered in her ears.

Zoro saw the change in Robin's expression from a little startle to a thoughtful smile. Her eyes then went to his direction before she smiled. She then said her goodbyes to the old lady.

Zoro just grunts and walk away. _'What was that about? I would never understand women.' _He then felt Robin by his side.

"What did that old hag told you?" he asked. He can't help but be curious.

"What do you mean?"

"You were whispering back then." He said annoyed.

"Ah," she smiled knowingly again. "That is a secret among women, Zoro-kun.

He snorted in annoyance. "Whatever. Let's find a bookstore for you." As they walked Robin walked ahead of him. Again, men were dodging glances of adoration at the lovely archeologist's way. Without saying a word, he grabbed Robin's hands leading the way.

"Zoro—"

"I don't want to get lost." He just said looking away and cursing at himself to his sudden uncoordinated behavior.

Robin just smiled a tint of red in her cheeks. Her swordsman nakama is so adorable when he is embarrassed. The old woman's words came back to her.

_'I know how you value the people around you and you don't want to hurt them. But giving in to heart's desire is not bad.' The old woman glancing towards Zoro._

_'But we are just nakama's, grandma. And that man doesn't believe in love.' I said a little surprised of what I said._

_'Sometimes words aren't always what they meant. But actions don't lie. The way he protected you and looks at you is not just meant for a nakama. He cares for you more than he realizes. I know you felt the same way too.'_

"A bookstore," Zoro said cutting off her thoughts. She just went along as he tugged her towards the bookstore. He then said to get some wine in the nearby bar. Several hours had passed before Robin finished up selecting books but Zoro hadn't returned yet. Maybe he got lost again. She paid for the books and went out. Just then a certain green haired man rushed towards the bookstore nearly knocking out a man going out of it.

He grunted in annoyance. "Now, where did that woman go?" he then noticed a pub(bar) just beside the bookstore and went inside. He ordered a beer and drank it angrily muttering at himself. Just then a familiar and distinct sweet scent of cherry blossoms fills his nose.

"There you are, Zoro." Robin sat beside him and smiled. "I wonder where you went." She then asked a drink from the barman.

"You should have gone without with me."

"I wouldn't do that. We are nakama."

They drank silently for an hour enjoying the silence. There are only a few people around the pub. Most of them were girls enjoying some chitchat and laughing. Zoro noticed that only few men are present.

"It is girl's night out tonight. Let me warn you young man, the girl's tonight might be very bold in showing interest." Informed the barman, noticing Zoro glancing around then turned to Robin. "Young lady, if you've got some girl friends, you can invite her there is a little dance party down the basement."

"Thank you for the invitation but we are scheduled to sail tonight." Robin said politely.

A man came in and saw Robin. He was well dressed and his wealthy status evident in the suit and jewelry he wore. He sat next to her and started a conversation.

Zoro continued on drinking and pretending not to notice and hear the conversation of the couple beside him. The damn foxy guy was asking Robin to go to the party and like the first invitation, she refused. But the damn foxy guy didn't stop there.

"Come on, we'll only be there for an hour." The damn foxy guy asserted.

"Sorry, I really can't." Robin said smiling.

The damn foxy guy smiled slyly clearly not taking 'no' for an answer. "You know my family run this town and I surely am the successor." Zoro's eyes narrowed as the foxy damn guy ran his fingers to Robin's arm. "Moreover, I just want to know more about y—"that guy's words halted as steel hands painfully grasped his wrist.

"She already said no," Zoro glared at the foxy guy.

"H-Hey," the foxy damn guy clearly was scared. He turned to Robin. "Do you know this guy?"

"She is with me. What is it with you then?" he gave the man his demonic stare that makes the damn foxy guy's hair stand on end.

The foxy guy cleared his throat and with a nod towards Robin, he fled from the pub.

"Thank you, Zoro."

"No problem." They continued their drink in silence again.

"It is better if you two will go home now." The barman said. He seems to be weary of something. "That man you scared away is the son of this town's mayor and such a spoiled brat. He would surely come back with his goons. If you don't want to come across some trouble you better get out of here."

Zoro smirks. "That won't be a problem." A cocky smile drew in his face.

"Nami will scold us if we got into trouble." Robin reminded him.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll finish this drink." While he was drinking, a sexy booby girl sat beside Zoro. She is wearing a short red dress showing off her big breast and smooth silky thighs. She has a pink hair and a pretty face that any man would give her a second glance. He even found her attracting though he is not really interested in going to any sexual or serious relationships with any women at the moment. Even though his feelings were wavering due to the raven-haired woman beside him. His got a dream to fulfill and he can't manage any distractions.

The girl turned to him showing off her cleavage and smiling at him seductively. From his peripheral he saw Robin furrowed her forehead. "Hey there," the girl greeted then ran her hands upon his chest. He held his breath and swallowed as her hands went up from his chest to his face. The girl is clearly sending out signals of seduction. "I saw how you scare the hell out of that spoiled guy. Do you want to… " she was inching towards him. "come with me and let's continue drinking at my place." Her face was only inches from his face.

He cleared his throat," Um, I'm sorry but—" He slightly turned his face to ask for help from Robin but he didn't have to. He saw a hand sprout from behind the girl and poured a glass of cold water with ice to the perverted girl's head. The latter stood up shocked and turned around to see who did that. She then saw Robin with the glass. Fuming she was about to grab Robin's hair when hands sprouted from behind her and bind her.

"You shouldn't be messing with somebody else's property." Robin smiled at the girl fakely. Her eyes with a dangerous gleam.

"What? Is he yours then?" the girl asked as she struggles to get free from the hana hana hands.

"You've got a problem with that?" Robin said still smiling but a vein showing the side of her head.

"That is the man who humiliated me." A guy shouted from the pub's door. They all turned towards the damn foxy guy's direction and saw him with a numerous men in suits.

Zoro stood up, "You're such a trouble magnet, Robin."

"And so are you. Nami wouldn't like this." Robin fished out some bills in her pocket giving it to the barman. The bills included the damages that the pub were about to take.

"We should have gone back to ship earlier." Zoro withdrew one of his swords.

"You shouldn't have let a leach wrap around you the next time. Dos Fleur" Robin said while drawing her numerous hana hana hands all over the suit guys. Zoro on the other hand sliced up every man in his way. Just then a hand slips at his hand not holding a sword.

"We wouldn't want you losing your way, Kenshi-san." Robin said. Together they run off dodging the attacks of the enemies before venturing out the streets. They took a detour to lose their pursuers. It was already past dinner when they arrived at the Thousand Sunny.

"Robin-chawn, welcome back." Sanji with flying hearts all around and wiggled his way towards Robin.

"Hello, Sanji-kun. Sorry were late."

Zoro sat down beside Robin in the dining table.

"Oi, Marimo what did you do? You've got into trouble aren't you? Maybe you've cause a lot of trouble for Robin." Sanji said accusingly.

"Shut up, Dartbrow. I'm hungry."

Hours after Robin and Zoro finished their dinner, the Thousand Sunny set sail again. As they went to bed the events of the day rushed into their minds. None of them ever got any courage to ask the reason of each other's behavior.

Robin can't sleep. The way she acted at the pub was a bit embarrassing. She clearly declared to that leach girl that Zoro is hers. It may be her way of helping Zoro to get out of the woman's clutches but she could have done that without saying anything. But she was angry beyond reason when the girl touched him and clearly seducing him. With a frustrated groan, she got up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee.


	2. Chapter 2: The Treasure Map

**Chapter 2: The Treasure Map**

Everyone except Robin was in the breakfast table the next morning. They postponed their sailing time because the log pose would take three days to be fixed. Zoro just woke up and took up his seat beside Nami. _'Why isn't she here?'_ he yawned. He didn't had any sleep last night. And the reason was not present in the moment. It was not like him but he was about to ask the navigator about their resident archeologist when Sanji barged in.

"Nami-san," the cook said while putting the plate full of food in front of the woman. "Is Robin-san still asleep?"

"Yes, seems like she slept late last night." Nami said. "Thanks for the food, Sanji."

Sanji blushed and Zoro was about to leave them alone when he noticed how Sanji gently caressed the side of Nami's head. "Anything for my sweet."

Zoro was a bit taken abacked when Nami blushed slightly. Then his forehead furrowed. There is something going on here. The rest of the crew seemed to have not notice it. He was about to asked Nami but he smelled a familiar scent of roses and carnations. It would only come from her. She saw her sat right in front of him. Their eyes met and she smiled her usual smile. She doesn't look like she's deprived of sleeping in fact she is more beautiful.

Zoro cursed under his breath. What happened the last day must be nothing to her. If that is the case, then he decided not to linger on that memory again. _'That would be hard.'_ He thought.

"Minna-san!" Nami stood up. All of them finished eating. "Look at this." She held out a piece of paper with some kind of a map written on it.

"What is that, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"This is a treasure map."

"Awesome! A treasure map." Ussop, Luffy and Chopper exclaimed. Their eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Just where did you get that. It could be fake one." Zoro said.

"It is real!" Nami snared. "Apparently, this treasure map had been spreading all over the neighboring islands. The said treasure was left here in this island 100 years ago. According to this people here, no map was drawn about it. But months ago, some island folk saw it and then he encountered a pirate and took it from him. But that folk had copied the map and had made several copies of it. There seemed to be a lot of alterations and in the end the treasure was never found. But I happened to meet someone when I was walking in town and borrowed the real map."

"If that is the real case, then you want us to join that wild goose chase."

"You can decide to tag along or not you know." Nami said to Zoro.

"I will definitely go with you, Nami my loves" Sanji exclaimed.

"Just how did you manage to get that map?" Franky asked.

"I really doubt you borrowed it." Zoro said.

"Shut up, Zoro," Nami glared at him. "Well the map is not his in the first place. Aren't you curious about the treasure? So, who is with me?"

"I want to go," Ussop, Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

"I will go too. I might find some old ruins and pone glyphs." Robin said.

"Wait, only five people could come. The rest should stay and guard the ship." Nami said. She prepared strips of paper and held it to them.

"But I want to go. A treasure map." Chopper whined. Beside him is Ussop, who is also disappointed that he was not chosen.

"That's fine, Chopper. We will bring a souvenir." Luffy said. Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Robin and Luffy were the ones to go. The rest will stay in the ship.

"So, what is the plan Nami?" Robin asked.

"We'll look, tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: HIS GOT YOUR EYES AND MY HAIR

**Chapter 3 His got your eyes and my hair**

They were gathered at the shoreline in a circle to plan their treasure hunting. Nami laid out the map. It was old and tapered but Nami managed to fix it. It was the map of the whole island. It already dark and the full moon provide them some light.

"Were here at the South beach," Nami said pointing at the map. She points a skull with jems as it's eyes. "We need to find this skull. It is somewhere here in the beach. We'll split in two teams to scan the whole area. If one of us find it then, you'll contact the other team with this baby snail phone."

Luffy, Nami and Sanji went along the beach westward while Robin and Zoro on the opposite side.

While walking along the shore, Robin saw and glimpse of light in the lagoon ahead. "Kenshi-san, did you see that?" she said halting the swordsman.

"What?" he asked and saw glint of light near them. Robin went ahead towards the lagoon. "Wait, Robin."

The lagoon was a bit big where in overhanging plants grew.

"It looks like there is a cave inside that lagoon," Robin said removing the plants that hung in her way. Upon entering into the lagoon they were welcomed by a cold gush of wind from in the big cave with two entrances. "We found it."

"What? That was quick." Zoro scanned the area. Above the two entrances is a small inverted triangle and further up was a hollow rock formation that resembles that of a skull's mouth just upside down. "It is an inverted skull." He finally noticed.

"Your right" Robin said and was already walking up using her Hana hana hands towards the inverted triangle. Robin dusts it off and with a knife she got from somewhere she extracts something from there and fished out a brown triangular prism. "Did you call Nami and the others?"

"Right," he then called the others. "Just what are you doing?"

She was beside him now studying the relic she fished out of the inverted triangle. "Some relic, it might be connected to the treasure. Interestingly, an ancient pone glyph was written all over it." she tried to read it though the encryptions are small.

"If it is the treasure you seek then, seek well of your intentions. Mean well and you'll have the things that is more valuable than gold, mean bad and it will be at your life's end."

"That is a good way of threatening us," Zoro commented.

"At least, we are off to a good start."

"Guys, Have you found anything" asked Nami, Sanji and Luffy were behind her.

"Just this," Robin held out the triangular prism and told her what was written inside."

"Alright, let's go inside." They split again because there are two entrances.

"Stay close to me, Kenshi-san." Robin said.

"What?"

"You might get lost." Robin smirks when he groaned in frustration. "Seriously, Zoro how did you managed to get lost so easily."

Zoro just grunted, "I don't even know myself so don't ask me."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, how did you manage to be so cool all the time? Seems like nothing makes you scared."

It was minutes before Robin spoke, answering her questions. "Twenty years of being alone and on the run rubs you out of fears, Zoro."

"So, you are saying you aren't scared of anything?"

"Not really. The fact is I am constantly scared."

"But you said—"

"Yes, that was before. I rubbed fear out my system because I needed to survive. But since I met you guys I am scared. To ever lose you, all of you." It was rare to encountered Robin in a state where she opens what was in her mind. That is why Zoro was treasuring this kind of moment with her.

Zoro smiled. He felt the same way too. He took her hand and led the way. "You don't want me to get lost, do you?" he told her as she shot her with a questioning look. "And for the record, we are not going elsewhere without you. You are our nakama, now and to the coming years."

Just then Zoro felt like someone was following them. His grip was a little bit strong as his tug Robin's wrist making her walk a little bit closer to him. "I know," Robin said as she gave him a nod and crossed her arms upon her chest.

A little gasp can be heard as the hana hana hand captured someone from the dark. It was a young woman with deep green hair. Zoro draw his sword upon the woman's neck.

"Who are you?"

"Please don't kill me. I mean no harm. We just wanted to get out of here."

"We?" as if on cue a little whimpers is heard behind the young woman. Robin let her go as the latter took the baby in her arms preventing it to cry.

"Is that your child?" Robin asked.

"Yes," the baby was about a year and a half. He such a pretty little child with green hair and pacific blue eyes. The baby was awake but he is not crying. He just looked at Robin and she smiled at him. "You two are looking for the treasure, are you?"

"How did you know that?" Zoro asked eying the woman suspiciously.

"Well, you are really in a great danger. Please get out of here immediately." The woman said desperately.

"What do you mean?"

"My clan was protecting the treasure making sure that nobody will take it away from us. 100 years ago my pirate ancestor found tons of gold on one of his journeys and decided to stop pirating and live a peaceful rich life. But he got so much obsessed of his treasure that he had gone mad. He convinced his family to bring sacrifices to his treasure because it will bring a lot more wealth for all of us. And every other year they bring livestock to pour its blood all over his treasures. And upon his death, he demanded for his first born to be sacrifice to please his man made god." The girl said crying. "Since then, it was always like that. The first new born of family will be sacrifice to pacify the ghost of our obsessed ancestor."

"That is sick," Zoro said.

"And your child is next," Robin concluded.

"Yes, please help me and my child get out. I don't want anything to do with all of this. They are doing the ceremony tonight." The woman begged.

"But you said that our nakama was in danger," Robin said.

"Yes, the elders don't want anyone to interfere in their affairs. They must have been captured by now."

"Can you lead us to where they are? We just need to rescue them and then we will help you escape." Robin said.

The woman was a bit scared at first but complied.

"Why didn't you report your clan's craziness?" asked Zoro as they were walking towards the location of their friends.

"That would be impossible."

"Why?"

"Because our clan runs the town."

**Somewhere within the cave…**

"Nami, are you ok?" Sanji asked as she was waking up. They were walking inside the cave when a tranquilizer smoke covered the whole area they were in making them fall asleep.

"Where is Luffy?"

"He is still asleep," Sanji said. They' are in a cage and was guarded by two men wearing black hoods. "I planned on blasting our way out of here when all of you are awake."

"How come there are people around here?"

"I don't know but by the looks of this, they know the place very well. And it looks like they were expecting us."

Moments later, they saw that the two guards had fallen to the ground. Robin then suddenly was there opening the cage. Luffy was still out cold and was carried by Sanji. They were about to run away when suddenly men with hooded jackets surrounds them from every direction.

Zoro unsheathe his swords. "All of you must hurry now, I will take care of them," they just nodded and ran away but before all of them can escape further, someone grabbed the woman and took her child away.

"No!" the girl screamed.

"I am very disappointed with you Serena." Said the hooded man. "And who do we have here." He took off his hood revealing his face.

"You," Robin said. It was the man he talked to in the bar.

"I wasn't able to take you off my mind and now you are here. But you have seen a lot already. We have to eliminate you." The man withdraws a gun but before he was able to fire it. Hands sprouted from his back and took his hand away. "A devil fruit user!" the man gasps. "Men take care of them." He then ran away.

"Please, Robin. My child, they will kill my child."

"Don't worry, lady." Sanji took the girl's hand. "We will take rescue him."

Luffy was waking up to see they were surrounded with a lot of men. Ahead an explosion can be heard and they saw Zoro running towards them with men following him. "What is happening?" asked Luffy.

"Just fight, Luffy." Nami said drawing her climatact. "Luffy, Sanji we will go on ahead to rescue the child." Both of them nodded.

The girl led them to a very wide hall with luxurious decorations around. Nami's eyes sparkled with berie signs. "Wow! Treasure." In the middle of the room surrounding by jewels and gold is an emerald statue of man with horns and sharp teeth holding a golden bowl. Robin briefly explained the situation to Nami.

"That is so sick. We will rescue the kid no matter what." Nami said with conviction. "I want to have some of that gold, too."

Robin and Zoro just sighed. They were starting the ceremony and the child was cloth in white and brought in the middle of the hall. The three mugiwara crew got into action.

"Stop!" the girl cried.

"Serena," the foxy damn guy smirks. "You're still alive."

"Don't hurt my son," the girl begged.

"You know the tradition if we don't do that he might wake up and destroy all of us."

"That is just a myth, he is long dead."

"Shut up, woman." An elder snared. It must be the mayor of the island. "Men!" a lot more men gathered and surrounded them. Robin then saw some pone glyph encryptions written along the statue and the pillar around the hall.

"Zoro, could you buy me time? I needed to know something."

"Sure thing just be careful."

"You, too,"

"Hold them off until the ceremony ends."

_**"Santouryou! Onigiri!"**_ the enemies fly off from every direction after Zoro's attack.

As Zoro was fighting the men, the elder continued the ritual. Before they stabbed the child the light, the child must bathe in the light of the full moon. The elder was about to stabbed the child when Serena pushed the elder. Just then Sanji and Luffy arrived and froze. The woman was shot directly to her heart.

"Luffy, get the woman. We need to get her to Chopper."

Sanji kicked the man to sleep the Luffy took the woman. "No, please save my child."

Zoro jumped in the altar slashing the back of the one holding the baby and catch the baby before it falls in the ground."

"I got him," he said and gave it to the mother.

"Zhu Bin, please you have to live," tears flowing in her eyes. Nami gasp upon seeing the lethal wound of the woman. All of them knew that she won't last long.

Mugiwara's attention was on the dying woman that they didn't notice the foxy guy pointing gun at them. The elders were also there with their guns and surrounds Mugiwaras. But before they can fire the guns, Hundreds of arms sprouted from behind them. _**"Dos Fluer! Twist!"**_ Robin was behind them. She then went the woman's side.

"This place about to get destroyed."

"What?"

"It is true that your ancestor had a deal with a devil before he died. The condition is that 50 first borns should be sacrificed for him to be revived again. Your child is the 50th. When the deal is not met before the 1200th moon then the devil will possess your ancestor's body and eat the entire clan members that were listed in tablet of birth. After the clan had perished the devil will go back to where he came from."

"Please, get my son out of here. He will wake up after the moon light is gone in the in statue's bowl." The woman begged.

"We need to go."

"No, I'll stay here. All of the clan members are gathered in the Mayor's mansion. My child was not listed in the birth tablet because anyone who is to be sacrificed was not included in the birth tablet." The woman took Robin's hand. "Please save my child."

"We will but not without you." Robin said then turned her nakamas. "Minna-san, I know how to defeat the devil."

Luffy smiled, "Then, let's kick some devil's ass."

After that the ground shook and the statue moved. The gold turning into flesh after a few moments. Nami help the woman while Robin took the baby with her. They will take her to Chopper.

"Luffy, Sanji, Zoro remember what I told you. The devil shouldn't eat any flesh of human and hold him up until the sun rises." Robin said. "Be careful all of you."

It took about half an hour before the girls arrived at the port. Chopper immediately treat the woman but by the looks of it, she will not last long.

"Chopper, how was she?" asked Nami. Chopper was clearly sad.

"I'm sorry. I can't save her."

"It is not your fault, Chopper."

Robin was holding the baby and she went inside the sick bay. The dead woman was lying there like she was only sleeping. Robin put the child beside his mother.

Chopper was behind her and gave her a note. "Before her last breath, she told me to write this."

Hours later, sunrise arrived. Robin sighs in relief as she saw the three men went up the ship. They got bruises and all but were alright. They were carrying large bags.

"What are these?" asked Nami. She clearly knew what it was. They were treasures.

"The elders gave it to us. In exchange they said they don't want anything with the woman and her child." Luffy said, clearly annoyed. "They said they only bring bad luck to them."

"Such sick people," Zoro grunted then turned to Robin. "How was the woman?"

"S-She's dead,"

Silence fell in the whole crew. They set sail after burying the woman near a seaside cliff.


	4. Chapter 4 Babies and Gold

Chapter 4

Zoro arrived fresh from the shower. His manly scent mixed with soap and citrus shampoo filled Robin's nostrils as he walked beside her and closing the distance between them as he looked his crewmates gathering around the baby. She was a little relieved when he shifted away and took a step back ignoring the effects that Zoro's scent is doing to her. But instead, her back touches Zoro's chest. He was behind her after all. A small gasp came out from Robin's mouth. Luckily it didn't reach the others but Zoro heard it.

"I'm sorry Kenshi-san. I wil ju—" her sentence were cut off as she turned her head and realized it was a wrong move because her face is only an inch from his. She immediately turned her head in front to hide the red tint in her cheeks. _'That was close.' _"I'm sorry again."

Calloused hands hold both her shoulders gently startling her but enough to bring heat through her whole body. "Stop apologizing, woman." His heated breath tickles her neck. Good thing she was able to suppress a moan. His hands left her shoulders as he move away from her. It took her a minute before her breathing came back to normal. _'What did just happen?"_

"Are you ok, Robin?" Asked Chopper.

"Yes, I'm fine Chopper." She feigned a smile. The truth is she's not. Often than not when she is near Zoro, the atmosphere seems to sizzle and for countless times she tried to ignore it but never succeeded in doing so. She thought that after 2 years of separation, that kind of atmosphere will disappear but I guess she is wrong. She decided that it is better to distance herself with Zoro for a while. But how will she do that?

Nami's eyes sparkle as she assess the gold and jewels around her.

"Wow! This baby is heaven sent!" Nami exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because of the gold and treasures." Zoro smirk earning a smack in the head from Nami and a kick from Sanji.

"Don't talk like that towards Nami, Marimo!" shouted Sanji.

"Shut up, Dartboard brow!" Zoro said angrily.

"Shut up, you two! The baby will wake up." Nami shouted and smacked the heads of the two. As if on cue the baby stirred and cried.

"Look what you've done to the baby." Ussop said.

"From the looks of it this baby might be a year old and a half."

"How did you know, Chopper?"asked Brook.

"Well, I've been a doctor of a tribe and studied about human pregnancy, birth and growth so I happen to know a lot about babies." Chopper said with reddened face.

"So that's what a baby looks like. It doesn't look edible." Said Luffy.

"Of course it isn't!" Luffy's crew exclaimed. With that the baby cried much loudly and accompanied by a loud thunder and lighting. Everyone looked up at the skies and noticed that the sky suddenly became dim with dark clouds. There is no trace of thunder clouds either.

"What is happening, Nami?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know."

A flash of lighting hit the side of the ship barely missing it and then rain poured heavily around them. Just then all eyes are on the baby. The baby cried loudly and later the lightning and more rain followed.

"A devil-fruit eater?" everyone said.

"Awesome!" Luffy said covering his ears. "Let's keep him!"

"Make him stop crying first." Franky said as a series of lightning flashed by the side of the Thousand Sunny. "Before he wrecks our ship."

Brook took the baby to his arms. "Don't cry my baby love, the soul king will sing for you." Brook's face is so much near the baby's that the baby got scared and cried even more. This time lighting strikes Brook making his whole body sizzle with light. The baby is unharmed though and Brook, well he is immortal.

Robin sighed. These men can't be trusted with babies. Well, except for one. Her gaze went towards the green-head man beside him. She then approached Brook. "That is not how to hold a baby. Let me have him." Robin said. Everyone's eye was in her.

"Wait," Zoro protested. Fear for Robin's safety crept up. Images of Robin's burned body back at Ennies Lobby hunted Zoro. Without him knowing he got Robin's arm to stop her from touching the baby.

Robin gave him a reassuring smile and gently took away his hands from her arm. By the time she took the baby, he stopped crying and sucks its thumb. And everybody sighed in relief.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed the rest of the crew.

"Your amazing Robin-chawn!" Sanji exclaimed and wiggled like a noodle. "You're such an angel that the baby even liked you."

"Wow! Robin-san, how did you learn to hold a baby?" asked Nami in amazement.

"I've taken cared of a child once about two years ago when we got separated."

"Really? Was it your child?" asked Franky.

"Oh no, not mine."

"Are you stupid, Franky? Robin–chawn is such an angel to have a child so soon. Right Robin-chawn! Unless you wanted to have a baby with me." With his comment he got a spank from Nami and a Punch from Zoro.

"What's the idea Marimo!" Sanji said angrily. "Do you—" Sanji's mouth was covered by an extra hands from Robin.

"Ssshhh!" said Nami as the baby cried again.

"The baby is hungry. Dart brow do you have any milk?" ask Zoro.

"Y-yes," the cook immediately stood up. "I bought some goats milk. Wait here. I will warm it for a while."

"Wow, Zoro. How did you know that the baby is hungry?"

"I-I just guess." Zoro stuttered.

"Really?"

"Shut up, Luffy."

"It may be based on experience, right Kenshi-san?" Robin said mischievously. The baby is now sitting on Robin's arms and playing with the woman's hair while sucking its thumb.

"Huh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Did you have a kid with that Kuina?!"

"Of course I hadn't!" Zoro yelled. "We were just kids for heaven's sake."

"I em jus eskng (I am just asking)" Luffy said with a swollen face.

"Here is the milk, Robin-chawn!" said Sanji holding a glass of milk.

"Baka! How do you think the baby will drink that?" Zoro said angrily.

"Of course the baby will drink it because it is a milk marimo!"

"A baby bottle, you idiot!"

"Ah, wait I'll make one." Said Franky.

Minutes later, the baby is sucking the milk happily from the improvise baby bottle that Franky made.

"He is so cute!" Nami exclaimed.

"Your right," Robin said and touched the baby's face with her finger. She felt happiness curled inside her. The baby chuckled. "You liked that?"

"I am the youngest so I never got a chance to take care of a baby. Now, I wish I had a younger sibling, they are just cute."

"You're fond of children are you, Nami?"

"Of course, I like them."

"Well then, Nami!" Luffy said standing up. "Let's make one!" our captain declared wherein he received a big punched in the head.

"Bakaero, Luffy!" Nami said but a red tint was in her cheeks that make Robin chuckle.

"What's wrong with what I said?" asked Luffy innocently. "What's wrong with making a baby?"

Chopper barged in and explained to Luffy that he has to be married before he can make a baby. Luffy just nodded.

"Well, then Nami lets—" Luffy's words were cut off by a punch from Nami.

"It is so sad that his parents are gone," Ussop said.

Silence envelops every one of them. Almost all of them knew the feeling of being alone, having no parents or losing their parents in a young age having no one to take care of them. Just then the baby bottle was thrown right on the captain's face, hard. All eyes went to towards the baby.

"Wow, he's got good hands." Zoro exclaimed.

"Luffy, you're defeated by a baby." Ussop said sympathetically.

"I guess his full," Robin commented and baby made a cute yawn that everyone of them said 'aww'. Just then Zoro approached Robin and held out his hand.

"Give him to me." Robin complied and all eyes were onto Zoro.

_'__What will he do with the baby? I hope he will not throw him away."_ Nami thought.

Everyone gulped except for Robin as Zoro raised the baby and laid him with the baby's body on his chest and face on his neck and gently tap the baby on its back. And little burp is heard afterwards. The baby then managed to climb by Zoro shoulders trying to grasp his golden earrings.

"What did you do, Zoro?" asked Nami.

He took the baby from his shoulder silently telling him not to touch his earrings but the baby just laughed and reached towards him when he gave him back to Robin. The baby starts to cry reaching his little hands towards Zoro.

"He wants you, Zoro." Robin said and gave him the baby.

"Yoo, Zoro-kun what did you do?" Ussop said.

"He needs to burp because it might upset his stomach." Zoro said as a matter-of-fact while the baby still trying to touch his earrings.

"Oh..." the rest of the crew said in unison.

A/N: Sorry guys, I made Luffy suffer with punches in this chapter. But Mugiwara's captain is just so adorable. As for Sanji, well, we all know that he is a battered cook.


	5. Chapter 5 Parenthood?

**Chapter 5 Baby's mama and papa**

"What are we going to do with the baby?" asked Chopper. The baby is now sleeping in the girl's quarters with Robin. Nami is with the crew to discuss as to what will they do with the baby.

"We should keep him!" Luffy exclaimed. "He will be our new nakama."

The rest of the crew sighed. How their captains can decide that easily?

"How sure are you that the baby is a he?" asked Brook.

"Let's just check."

"He is a boy." Robin said who is approaching the crew. She handed Nami a piece of paper and a gold amulet. The amulet is round in shape with a ruby, sapphire and emerald in the middle. Nami's eyes sparkled. "I found that inside the baby's cloth together with that amulet."

"Please keep him and take care of him. His life is in endangered as long as he is with me. Forgive me as I am giving this responsibility to you. I may not know who you are but I hope you'll understand. You can use the jewels to care for his needs. Tell him I love him, Zhu Bin's mother." Nami said as she read the letter.

"Zhu Bin. That's a weird name. How was the baby?" Zoro asked as Robin sat next to him. "That note was written before his mother met us and it clearly tells us that his mother plans to give him away. She knew that is the best thing to do seeing how sick her family is. The baby will not be safe with her anyway."

"He is alright, he is sleeping soundly." Robin said with a knowing smile.

_'__With that smile again' _Zoro thought. '_She seems to be oblivious with what happened earlier especially yesterday.' _Her scent and the smoothness of her skin upon his hands are still imprinted in his mind. It took a lot of his will power not to grab her there and then and took that damn lips unto his. Now, he realized that he is officially attracted to her. He knows that already in his subconscious all he needed is to acknowledge it.

"Can we just keep him?" Zoro's thought were cut off with Nami's request. "The baby has clearly eaten a Devil Fruit and maybe that is one the reasons why his mother chooses to abandon her child. Many of us here knew how hard it is for someone who has eaten a devil fruit. Imagine what this child's life would be growing up without a family."

"Yeah! Yeah!" a second demotion from Luffy, Sanji and Chopper.

"But having a child in this pirate ship can be a very big responsibility." Robin said calmly.

"We need to be responsible of all his needs that include all the care and love he could get from us." Nami added. "We can't just let a little child suffer. We may not be his real family but we can be one for him."

"It sounds funny hearing from you." Zoro commented. Nami just ignored him.

"That's harsh, Marimo!" said Sanji.

Robin smiled at Nami's remarks. "It would be too hard for him to grow in a pirate ship." Robin said. "Especially with all the fights we are about the face."

"That won't be a problem," Luffy said with that big grin in his face. "We will be his family. And, families protect each other. All of us will protect him. And you Robin will be the mommy and Zoro will be the daddy."

"What?" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed.

"I am the captain and that is an order." Luffy said firmly with his usual cute tone of authority.

"Why would Moss head here be the father? I am more qualified." Sanji protested.

"Shut up, Sanji. I agree with Luffy. Robin and Zoro know how to take care of a baby. They are perfect for the role." Nami said.

"What makes you think I will do that?" Zoro protested.

"Didn't you hear me? You two are perfect for the role." Nami said threateningly.

"Robin didn't even say if she will do it." Zoro said.

"I will do it." Robin said Zoro cracked his neck as he harshly turned towards her. "It may not be easy but I like the challenge. I'm sure Kenshi-san will be a perfect father, they even got the same hair color. The two of them having the same hair color might be a coincident and may be good for us. Because it won't be hard for us explaining to other people that that child is Zoro's. This child's life is still in danger, so that would mean that when the people knew that he is Zoro's child then no one would have a nerve to hurt him." Robin explained.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement. "Moreover, his mother is the famous demon child, Robin. Yohoho!" Brook added. Robin smiled and nodded.

"But that still leaves to Zoro, if he agrees with this or not." Robin added.

Zoro sighed and face palmed. "Alright" he whispered.

"What?" Nami was shocked at the sudden agreement. She imagined that the swordsman may need some forceful treatments for him to agree to the plan.

"Ok!" Zoro shouted. "I'll do it, I will be the father."

The crew except for Sanji smiled in victory. Sanji kept on protesting that he should be the father. His protests are soon halted by Nami's punch. Sanji just sulk by the railing. A/N: He will be fine, I guess.

"But that doesn't mean that all of you will not take part on this." Robin said and stood up. "You Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop will be the big brothers and Nami will be the big sister. Franky, Brook and Sanji will be the uncles."

"Yosh! I will be the best onii-san in the world!" Luffy exclaimed. "I will teach him to fish tomorrow."

Zoro's fist hit Luffy's head. "Bakaero, he is still a baby."

Sanji stood up with a marvelous energy coming back. "I will be the best uncle, ever!" he exclaimed.

"Baby's are still not allowed to fish, Luffy" Robin said. "You just have to wait until he grows up."

"When will that be?" Luffy pouted.

'_This won't be easy'_ Zoro gazed upon his nakamas. All of them are excited with the new role they have. Brook started composing his version of lullaby. Franky said about making a super crib and nursery for the baby. Sanji and Nami questions Chopper if the kid can have solid food and Ussop and Luffy starts to plan all the activities they will do when the baby grows up.

Zoro sighed. His gaze went to Robin who is also looking at him. She smiled with encouragement. This woman is really enjoying this, he thought. Another problem he needed to address is the attraction he is feeling towards this woman. He closed his eyes firmly and sighed.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This is my first fanfic and I'm glad that you liked it. There will be a little love triangle between Sanji, Nami and Luffy. J


	6. Chapter 6 Baby spoke!

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, everyone is up and was waiting for the baby to wake up.

"Nami!" Luffy called.

"For a hundredth time, Luffy; Would you quit questioning me if the baby woke up." Nami said angrily. All of them had breakfast already but the baby is still sleeping. While Robin is still inside looking after the baby, everyone was busy. Franky showed them his latest inventions, the super crib 1.0 and 2.0. Super crib 1.0 will be placed inside the girl's room and later in the nursery after it is finished. It has a state of the art sensory device that will prompt everyone that the baby has woken up. It is also decorated with toys and other stuffs for the baby. The other one with a state of the art umbrella will be placed outside while Robin is reading and for everyone to take a look after the child. Brook sang his newly composed lullaby and Nami is sewing little dresses for baby.

Robin was lying in the bed next to the sleeping baby. "You're a one lucky baby. I can see that you will be spoiled a lot." Said Robin and caress the baby's cheek. The baby moved a little and cuddled to her side. That made her smile and feeling of happiness welled up within her. Looks like she, too will be spoiling this child. She kissed the child's forehead.

"That kid will surely grow up being spoiled." Robin was a bit startled at Zoro's voice. He was standing by the doorway holding several baby bottles with milk in them. "How long have you been there?"

"Not, that long." He said and put the bottles on the side of the bed on easy reach. "You need to rest. I'll take care of him."

"I'm fine." Robin said. "Looks like you're fully adapted to the idea of being a father." She teased with a mischievous smile playing in her lips.

"Shut up, woman. Rest, you hadn't had a proper sleep last night." Zoro said and baby began to wake up.

"And so are you." Both of them are busy looking after the baby. Zoro took the baby and sat next to Robin as he feeds him.

Robin still lying in the bed, put her hands on either of the side of her chin and watches Zoro and the baby, a smile forming in her lips.

"Whats with that smile, woman?"

"Being a father suited you best." She commented ignoring the blush in the swordsman's cheeks. Robin got up and sat close to Zoro. She ducked and put a kiss on the baby's cheeks.

"Good morning, my son." She said endearingly.

"It suits you, too." Zoro said blushing.

"What?"

"Being a mother suits you, too." Robin can't help but smile and unconsciously she kissed Zoro's cheeks.

"H-hey," Zoro stuttered from the kiss. Robin's face is just inches away from his. That is when Sanji loud voice came in.

"Robin-chawn, Baby-chawn!" Sanji said whirling from the doorway towards them. Good thing he didn't notice the awkward atmosphere between them. "Chopper said that the baby can have solid food, so I cooked something special for him."

"Thank you, Cook-san."

The cook put the food on the bedside table and noticed Zoro.

"What are you doing here, Marimo. You are not bothering Robin and the baby aren't you?" Sanji said with an accusing look.

"Why do you even care, dart brow? I am The Father and you're just the uncle." Zoro said stressing the word 'father'. Sanji can't do anything but sulk in the corner of the room.

"There, there cook-san, don't be sad." Robin said with encouragement. "Would you mind if you prepare me some of your iced coffee? I'm parched"

Sanji suddenly revived and stood up. "Of course my lovely Robin-chawn, a caring mother like you should have all the best in the world." Just then the cook sauntered out of the room after shooting daggers with his eyes towards Zoro.

With the cook gone, silence enveloped them. Robin turned and smiled at Zoro. He replied and then there is another silence. The awkward atmosphere before the cook came, long forgotten. The two of them are contently watching the little child drinking milk. They had shared this kind of silence countless before. If there is anything that the two of them shares, that is a comfortable silence. When Zoro was tired from working out and Robin from reading countless books, the two of them as if having a silent agreement will sit together by the side of the ship's railing enjoying the silence and sometimes sipping tea and enjoying the snacks together. They are just contented with each other's presence.

As they were watching the child, happiness and contentment was growing in their hearts and painted in their faces. Never have they dreamed all their life of feeling this way. Never had they imagined that its source is this child.

Both of them has dreams in their lives that they wanted to achieve and thought that maybe when they achieve what they long for they would also feel this kind of contentment and happiness this child brings. That matter will still be a mystery until that dream is in their grasp. But now, both of them wanted to enjoy the moment.

With this happiness comes with fear, fear that they might not be able to give a joyful life for this child. Danger is always a pirate's constant companion. He may not be their very own child but miraculously they come to love this very child for just hours of looking after him.

"Have you thought about a name?" Zoro said breaking the silence.

"Hmm, I still hadn't. His real name is Zhu Bin; maybe it will not be bad to call him that."

"But want to call him, Kai."

"Kai is a good name. Roronoa Kai. Hmm, sounds cool." Robin smiled and took the baby from Zoro's lap. "Well then, from now on, your name will be Roronoa Kai." The child laughed. "You like it? Looks like you'll be slashing, smashing things and covered with blood and dirt just like your dad."

Zoro smiled hoping that this makeshift family will last forever. _What was I thinking? All of this is pretend._ Zoro thought still wishing it wasn't.

"Um, Robin may I ask something?" Zoro's been meaning to ask her since he agreed with the family pretend arrangement last night.

"What is it, Kenshi-san?"

"Is it really fine with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being forced into taking the role of being a mother of a child out of the blue."

"Honestly?"

"Yes,"

"Well, at first I am not really sure. I had given up the thought of having a child even more like making a family of my own. But thinking about it now, it might not be a bad idea becoming a mother. This child needs someone to lean on and I know how it felt like not being able to trust anyone and no one to turn to." Robin said remembering her past. Before, the pain was there every time she thought of all the things that had happened since she was 8. But now she can manage to smile because she knows that now, she is not alone. The Mugiwara pirates gave her hope that it is still possible to dream of living. She can do anything with them beside her.

"That is why; I am willing to give him the life he deserves. I didn't have a chance to have a true family of my own; maybe it wouldn't be bad if I can give him that."

"But he still deserves to know the truth."

"Yes, we will tell him when he grows up. How about you, Kenshi-san?"

"What about me?"

"You are clearly against this are you not?"

"Well, I am but, I don't want to be branded as heartless."

"Hmm heartless? No, cold maybe?"

"What?"

Robin laughed and Zoro cursed under his breath. '_Even the sound of her laughter is lovely.' _ Zoro thought.

"What I mean is that you are not a heartless man, Zoro. I know that personally. Having a soft spot for babies is solid evidence."

Zoro blushed. "And a blushing Zoro is a rare sight."

"Shut up, woman."

"P-papa," both of them turned their gazes to the child.

"What did you say, Kai?" Zoro asked talking the baby from Robin's lap.

"P-papa!" the child repeated earning proud smile from the foster dad.

"What a bright kid." Robin said giving the child a peek in the cheeks.

The child giggled and said, "Ma-mama." Robin's smile widens. Clasping her hand in her mouth.

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not, Kenshi-san."

"Yo!" Luffy was standing by the door with Ussop and Chopper. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, Luffy." Robin said. "And he said 'papa' and 'mama'."

"Awesome!" Luffy smiled and rush towards Zoro and pouted. " But he is still small." He said, disappointment was in his tone.

"Of course, he is. Baby's don't grow up overnight, Luffy." Chopper explained.

"Guys, we are approaching the island. We should get ready for landing." Nami said. She walked in and greeted the baby.

"I can see Trafalgar's ship docking on the shores of the island." Franky informed. "There are several ships with them. Probably the pirate crew who wanted to form an alliance with us." After they defeated the Don Quixote Family, the Mugiwara pirates became a lot more famous and pirate crews around the new world wanted to be their alliance. And today will be a very big day for the Straw Hats, as they seal a new alliance with two pirate groups. Trafalgar Law's crew, being their first ally is also waiting for them.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7 Devil's Child has a child?

Chapter 7

Hours before they dock, Robin placed the baby on the Super Crib 2.0. The meeting will commence at midnight and she wanted to peruse over the books she got while the baby is still asleep. The rest of crew even though busy with their own activities had made it a habit to look at the baby once in a while. Robin just smiles every time one of her nakama will look and hold the baby. The atmosphere of the Thousand Sunny became livelier with the presence of the child.

The crew also decided that nobody should know that the true identity of the child. They decided that the child should only be known as the love child of the ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and The Demon's Child Nico Robin.

As the Thousand Sunny made its landing by the island's dock, scream and cheers from the pirates on shore can be heard. They were cheering for Luffy and he was welcomed along with the two captains of the other pirate crew who requested for the alliance. The two pirate crews are the Baleens Crew and Davies Pirate Crew. They made their official greeting and sealing the deal will commence at midnight by the shores of the island just near the docks.

Everyone in the Mugiwara crew is busy except for Robin. She was ordered by the captain to be with the child that was in her advantage because she can read in peace.

Zoro and Franky on the other hand were busy making piles of tiles for the stove by Sanji's orders. The Mugiwara cook was in charge with the cooking together with the Trafalgar Law's cook.

"Look at that chick babe," said one of the Baleens pirate while drooling over Nami who is currently talking to Luffy. "That is Nami the famous cat burglar and the navigator of the Mugiwara."

"Such a hot chick, I wonder if she's single." Said the other one with hearts in his eyes.

"Where is the other one?" ask another.

"There are two hot chicks on Mugiwara crew?"

"Yes, the other one is the famous Devil's Child, Nico Robin." Said some Random pirate guy. Zoro upon hearing the Robin's name turn towards the talking group.

"That one is also a hot chick with an hourglass figure other girls would die for."

"Such lucky bastards." One of the men in the groups said. Their faces were sad.

"Yes, why can't we have a female in our crew?" Another one remarked. Zoro just smirks at the conversation of the group. _'Damn, right were lucky.'_

"Wah! His walking!" Luffy exclaimed so loud that everyone in the shore heard it. Zoro sighed. Luffy and his big mouth.

"Yoo! Zoro! Your kid is walking!" Luffy said by the ship's railing catching the attention of everyone. Brook and Franky rushed by their captain's side and covered his mouth which was futile as everyone in the shore heard what his captain said.

Zoro then rushed to the ship. "Luffy what are you babbling about?" he said as he set foot at the ship's deck and there he saw Trafalgar Law and some his crewmates together with his nakamas looking at the walking child.

The kid smiled at the sight of him and yelled "P-papa!" the jaws of Trafalgar's crew dropped. Ignoring the other people around Zoro smiled proudly and stretches his arms towards the child urging him to go on. The child smiled widely and said the word papa again before rushing towards Zoro. He scoops the child into his arms and eyed the people in front of him especially the Trafalgar's crew. "Haven't seen a baby walk before?"

"I-is he really your kid?" asked Trafalgar Law.

"Yes," Zoro just said briefly.

"But how?"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"B-But that kid isn't here when were in Dressrosa Island." Trafalgar Law said still doubtful.

"When did you got married?" ask Trafalgar crew # 1.

"Who is the mother?" ask Trafalgar crew # 2.

"I have no obligation to answer your questions." Zoro said and put the baby in the crib that eventually protested and cried. Dark thunder clouds are forming above their heads luckily Robin scooped the baby from the crib and gave him milk. The thunder clouds disappear without anyone noticing it.

"Ssshhh, it's alright baby. What? Papa doesn't want to play with you? Don't worry I'll give him a very good beating later." Robin said while looking at Zoro threateningly and smiling at the baby. The baby stopped crying and smiled putting his little fingers towards Robin's cheeks and laugh, earning an 'aww' from the rest of the people around. "M-mama."

That word took the souls out of Trafalgar's crew and later they revived and said in unison. "Robin's the mother?!"

"Sorry," Trafalgar's crew said in unison their face swollen from Zoro's beating.

"B-but Robin you're not pregnant when we met at Hazard Punk." Law said.

"Yes, that time I am not but I am two years ago." Robin explained briefly.

"B-but why Roronoa," Trafalgar crew # 3 ask almost in a whisper afraid that Zoro might hear it but the ex-pirate hunter heard it. Looks like he was Robin's fan.

"You've got a problem with that?" asked Zoro a black aura emerging.

"N-no," Trafalgar crew # 3 said, scared.

"It was unexpected even for the rest of us." Nami said, fabricating a good story in her mind. "Basically this two love birds here," Nami said with a teasing smile towards Zoro and Robin sitting together with the baby in Robin's lap. "Were a couple for a long time and we didn't even suspected it. And 2 years ago, Robin got pregnant but we got separated before Robin can even tell Zoro that he is about to become a father."

"And in the Sabaody archipelago, Robin told Zoro about the child secretly. Zoro was happy and a little upset but they eventually reconciled and planned on telling us about it but we are preoccupied with the entire event that had happened. First of all, are the events in Fishman Island, Hazard Punk and at Dressrosa. And after all of that they ask us to go in a certain island saying that Robin has something important to get on that island. Surprisingly, when she and Zoro get back they got an extra load with them and that was this little cute bundle of joy here." Nami concluded and pinched the child's cheeks playfully.

"Zoro-bro, you are one lucky bastard." One Trafalgar's crew said and taps Zoro's shoulders and the latter just smirk.

"Yosh! Minna-san! This calls for a celebration." Trafalgar's crew # 3 stood up and said. "For the alliance and Zoro-bro becoming a family man."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

Zoro just sighed and scratches his head.

The party is as rowdy as ever. Everyone was having fun after the official meeting is over. The news about Zoro and Robin's kid spread like wildfire among the alliance and possibly all over grand line and the new world by tomorrow.

"I can see the headlines tomorrow, 'The ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro and The devil's Child Nico Robin finally tying the knot after having their own little bundle of joy.'" Ussop said with an announcer kind of voice.

"Shut up," Zoro said and drank his bottle of sake. Everyone of them are having fun drinking, eating and singing. Brook was playing his guitar together with other pirate musician and some are starting to dance. It was past midnight and the baby was now sleeping peacefully in the girl's quarters completely oblivious of the rowdy atmosphere by the shore. _'Maybe she is sleeping, too.' _he thought. He was getting bored drinking and hopelessly searched for the only person he had in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8 Booze and Moon

Thanks for all the positive reviews. I love reading them. Well, in this chapter, I give you a little of LawxRo moment. Hehe. I enjoyed every part of this while dodging Zoro's attacks and Law's dodging glances. Zoro was actually angry at me for making fun of him and his Robin.. peace!

I don't own one piece! It belongs to Oda-sensie.

Chapter 8

Robin smiled looking at the sleeping form of the child. Kai is a fast sleeper that is why he is not hard to take care. She turned towards the door upon hearing a knock from there. She was expecting to see Zoro but a little disappointed to see Chopper.

"Hi Robin," Chopper greeted. "Let me take care of Kai for now. You can join the party."

"That is very kind of you, Chopper." She said tapping Chopper's head. Robin was about to go out when Kai cried. She immediately took the baby in her arms.

"Chopper, could you please get me some warm water in the kitchen?" Robin said and the reindeer complied.

"Sshh, It's fine, baby mom's here." Robin said and kissed the baby's head. Just then she suddenly felt a presence in the room. Expecting to see Zoro, she was disappointed the second time because there standing by the door was Trafalgar Law.

He cleared his throat and spoke. He was a little flustered, probably because of the alcohol. "Everything fine here? Everyone was in the shore and getting drunk like crazy, I just thought you might need some help. You clearly need help with the baby and that husband of yours is not even here."

"He is not my husband yet," she answered the last word was more like a whisper. "Kai, is a great kid. He never gave me problems of taking care of him."

"It must have been hard for you," Law said approaching her "Taking care of him alone this past 2 years." He looked at the baby and then at her. If only he knew the truth. "He really looked like him."

"Yes," she said wondering if Kai's siblings would look like Zoro too._'Kai's siblings? Wait. Would that mean her and Zoro's child?' _She shrugged off that crazy thought.

"Are you alright? You look flustered." Law asked.

"I'm fine," she said touching her heated cheeks. _'Why am I getting all flustered thinking of him? This is getting out of hand. '_

"Robin, I—" She saw Law's hand moving towards her but halted when Kai cried and hold onto her firmly. Just then Chopper rushed inside holding the kettle.

"Robin, I'll make the milk." Chopper volunteered and saw Law. "Law, what are you doing here?"

"That is very kind of you, Chopper." Robin said. "Law is here is accompany me to the party. Right, Law?"

"Y-yes,"

Robin gave Kai to Chopper. "Be a good boy and be kind to Uncle Chopper, ok?" Kai was whimpering when she gave him to Chopper. He clearly didn't want her to go. "I need to fetched you father, Kai. He must have been so drunk by now. " She kissed Kai's cheeks to calm him down.

Then the two of them went out to the shore. Robin could hear music from afar accompanied with the calming sound of waves. It is a very beautiful night with the stars above the night sky surrounding the magnificent moon. Trafalgar Law was silent beside her.

"This night is wonderful, isn't it?" she looked at Trafalgar who was also looking at her. She just smiled at him.

Law's POV

_'Law, are you out of your mind?'_ I mentally punched himself because of what I was thinking and as to what I was about to do earlier.

I was just so mesmerized by Robin's image holding her kid. She looks so beautiful and pristine that in a moment I wished that she was the mother of my children. I mentally cursed myself. He shouldn't be thinking about that now. Robin is one of his friends now.

"This night is wonderful, isn't it?" she looked towards me and I held my breath of her perfection. _'Law, you're in trouble.'_ I sighed when she walked ahead of me which was good because she didn't saw my blushing face.

"I'm really in trouble," he said to himself while holding his throbbing chest.

A/N: haha.. Don't you think Robin is so hot? I will be torturing the two men I have a crushed on in One piece..hehe

The people around Zoro are partying wildly like there is no tomorrow. His captain was dancing and eating at the same time. He on the other hand was trying to look interested but his mind kept on drifting towards the Thousand Sunny, more precisely at someone who was inside the ship.

"Missin' yer wifey?" ask one of Baleen's crewmen. He was a bit old and so drunk. "Even I wouldn't be enjoying ír meself without me beautiful wife."

Zoro just grunted and gulp his sake ignoring the old man's remark.

"You should go to her, I wouldn't be too relaxed having a damn hot wife like that. Bastards may saunter around yer sexy pretty wifey."

His grip on the bottle of sake tightened. Thinking that some other guy snooping around Robin grips his gut. He was about to stand up when he saw the subject of his thoughts walking towards them.

She walks elegantly by the beach, her hair swaying gently by the ocean's breeze. Breathtakingly beautiful as she was, he can't help but stare at her. He ignored the light nudge of someone beside him. He was not the only one, who is mesmerized by her. Some men in the shore stopped and stared at her.

His joy of seeing her was short-lived when he saw Law beside her. Jealousy rose within him. He groaned secretly and told himself that he has no right to get jealous. He and robin was not a real couple. It was all for the sake of the baby. Zoro just ignored them and continue drinking. Eventually, he saw Nami with Robin and offered the latter a drink. Even though he was a little far away from Robin he just can't take his eyes of her. He then saw both women joined a poker game. A vein popped in Zoro's forehead when he saw Robin was sitting beside Law as the latter played. Nami and Robin are not playing though.

"Yo, Zoro-bro let's join the game."Franky said pulling him up to his feet.

"You go ahead,"he said gruffly.

"Robin's going to be snatched away." Franky said threateningly.

"Then?"

"The girls dignities are at stake," Zoro almost choked at his drink. "Whoever wins first will be Nami's master for a whole day and whoever wins second will have a kiss from Robin."

He didn't allow Franky to finish as he immediately stood up. "Hey!"Franky smirks to his nakama's reaction.

"Oi Zoro!"Luffy called at him. He can't believe their idiotic captain is joining the poker game.

"What are you doing here, Luffy?"

"I have to win Nami. Nami said I have to win no matter what or else." Luffy said inoocently. He clearly didn't know that Nami already planned him to win in order to get the gold. Luffy wouldn't have a nerve to order him around. Sanji and Brook are also there. Chopper was probably looking after the kid. Sanji looked all idiotic with hearts all over.

"I'll be the best master for Nami. Mellorine! I can imagine her wearing a maid uniform and serving me." he continued imagining until a drop of blood was hi his nose.

"Stupid ero-cook,"

"No matter what I will win this game,"Brook said dramatically. "I will finally see Nami's panties!"That dramatic remark from him earned a 1000 ton punch from Nami that rendered Brook unconscious and unable to play the game.

"You're joining the game Zoro?"asked Nami.

Without a word he cleared a path between Law and Robin and sat between them. He ignored Law's startled face and Robin's amused smile.

"You don't have to be jealous." Law remarked.

"What?"he grabbed Law's collar. He was getting on his nerves.

Suddenly several hands wrapped around him making his turn towards Robin. She was smiling so lovely at him. "Just relaxed, husband," Zoro groaned to hide the delightful feeling he felt hearing her uttering the word husband to him.

"Which stake are you aiming, gentlemen?" Nami asked. Three men including Trafalgar took Robin's stake. Nami is really enjoying this as her eyes were shaped with berries. Whoever loses in the game with give 100 gold each and whoever wins Nami will also have to give 1000 gold jewels. Clearly Nami agreed to this because of the gold.

"Robin's" he said. "One thing to remember, she is mine already." She took her by the waist and looked threateningly at the three men that will be his rival. The two men except for Law withdrew from the game after that threatening look.

"Your adorable when you are jealous, Zoro. But don't worry I'm already yours, aren't I?" the people around teased them.

"Then why are you giving that 'whoever wins earn a kiss'stake?"

She came closer to him and whispered. "Well, if you don't like it then, win for me."

A/N: Next Chapter is a brawl.. just kidding.. emoticons will fly though...


	9. Chapter 9 Poker, fireworks and a KISS?

Chapter 9

Zoro's POV

As the game started, the atmosphere in the round table of poker became intense. Even my idiotic captain was wearing a serious face. Nami was smiling idiotically with berries on her eyes. She was sitting between Sanji and Luffy. I looked at Robin beside me. She is more stunning than ever. I mentally punched myself in joining this game. I may have drunk too much sake and was acting on impulse. But I can't let Robin kiss any other man, except, well. Robin smiled at me and my eyes immediately went towards her pink luscious lips. I immediately turned my face away or else i might do something unconventional. I am just preventing any issues. If we are really a couple in front of many people i should act jealous though he is truly jealous as of the moment. He then catches Law looking at Robin. Without a word he wrap his free hand, the hand not holding the cards, around Robin's waist and pulled her closing the space between them. I ignored her amused smile and the effect of feeling her body next to mine. He trained himself to be a disciplined swordsman and he can totally constraint his emotions. Moreover, this is all for the sake of Kai, that is all. _'Really?' _asked his subconsious.

General POV

On the first few minutes, 3 then 5 people lost until on the last moments of the game only four people remain. They are Sanji, Luffy, Law and Zoro. Zoro kept glaring at Law and the latter just sigh. His jealousy was totally obvious. There will be two rounds of poker and the first one to win will have Nami as his maid for the whole day. The second one to win will have a kiss from Robin.

"Yosh! I win!" Luffy exclaimed grinning like a four year old who was getting a candy. Law and Zoro withdraw their lost card.

"Wait," Sanji cut off then showed his cards. He won the game.

"Yes!" he jumped up and down with matching noddle dance.

"Nami-swan! I can have you for the whole all to myself!." Sanji squirmed withu happiness while fantasizing Nami in a maid suit. That made his nose bleed and everyone was alarmed when it didn't stop.

Nami signed, "I better get this idiotic master of mine to Chopper." Looks like she is now totally into her role as a maid.

"Stupid ero-cook." Zoro blurted out.

"Be gentle with him, Nami." Robin said.

"I have no choice."

"I'll help you, Nami." Luffy volunteered.

"No, Luffy. You finish the game." Nami said. She lifted Sanji up. He was chanting to himself as to how happy he is. She gently then patted his face and wipe off his bleeding nose. "Stupid," She said.

"No, I'll help you." Luffy asserted. Both Zoro and Robin has thier forehueads knotted as to how their captain looked at Nami. Also, at howNami looked at Sanji with so much concern in her face. And the navigator even forgot to collect her treasures. Both of them looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"You better let Luffy help you, Nami." Robin suggested.

"Alright," Nami agrred and together they lifted up Sanji and went towards the ship.

As the three of them went away, the last game between Law and Zoro commence. After the cards were given, Zoro sigh in frustration upon seeing his cards. Law smiled in victory on the other hand. Robin saw all thuese and then she saw Ussop approaching.

"Minna-san (Everyone)!" Ussop was running towards them smiling proudly. "The fireworks will start now. It will-" before he could even finish his sentence, he stumbled upon something and bump ontop Zoro. The latter bumped onto the table realeasing his cards. At the same time, the table his Law's hands and the cards flew away. In the middle of the chaos, the two contenders spilled curses at Ussop. "I'm sorry, so sorry. But seriously, i though i saw a hand-" his words were halted again with the nopise from the fireworks. Everyone loooked up to admire the dancing of colors painted in the sky.

"How about the game?" asked one some random pirate dude.

"We could start again," Robin said.

"No need," Zoro barged in. "I'm the winner." He then cupped Robin's face with his hands and there and then under the glowing colors of the fireworks in the sky, he kissed her full on the lips.

Robin was startled at first then smiled secretly. She never thought that he will do something like, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his taut shoulders as her hands roamed at the back of his neck. The pirates around them were cheering and the kissing couple was completely oblivious of their enviroment like they were the only people in that place.

Law, on the other hand, just sighed and smiled bitterly. One of his crew patted a hand in his shoulders.

"You ok, captain?"

Law just nodded. "I guess i will be," he took his crew's sake and gulped it down. He then stared at the fireworks. "That was just crazy thought of the moment. It doesn't mean anything." he said to himself.

A/N: Poor Law! I sorry, really. Just be mine, you know. I will never hurt you.

Law: You already did, in this tory of yours.

Me: Hehe. Law my loves! (Hugs and kisses)

Warning: The next moments will be intense! It will be so hot that your heart might melt. Hehe. Don't read if your are sensitive to mature contents. Peace!

Zoro's POV

If heaven does exist, with the exception of skypiea, this must be it. I never felt happy after this. I was on the clouds upon kissing Robin. I finally took those damn soft lips of hers onto mine. It was more than he could ever imagine. It was pure bliss. Even more than when he fight and won. It could never be compared to anything. Her lips are soft and i can't get enough of her. The way she clung onto me only meant the she felt the same intensity of attraction hue felt for her.

Both of them already knew that the sexual tension is there. They just never took a stake in giving in with the tension. And tonight, enough with constraints and logical thoughts. I just want to feel all of her. Both of them wanted to. I deepened the kiss and parted his lips. My tongue invaded her mouth and there is a secret dance of tongues and mouth. The situation is really getting hotter by the second. Just then Robin pulled away and i protested upon feeling the abandonement.

"This is not the place," she whispered.

I smiled and nodded. I took her hand and we ran towards the ship. Everyone was enjoying the fire workd. Ussop totally made a nice job with those.

A/N: haha it will be in the next chapter.. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10 This time

Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own one piece... This chapter contain a little M. :-D

As the two of them arrived in at the ship's deck, Zoro halted and grabbed Robin by the waist and kissed her fervently. Zoro just can't get enough of her, everything about her makes him want her more. The feel of her lips, the scent of her hair. Robin's hands were everywhere, from his shoulders to his chest and onto his exposed abdomen. Zoro took off his t-shirt and the coldness of the night didn't falter the heat he felt in him, it only magnified as he gaze upon Robin's perfection under the moonlight.

Zoro unfastened Robin's corset and took it off releasing her sweet mounds. He can't help the attack of lust in his groin. He gently kissed each taut tip that was rewarded by a sensual moan from her. He was about to kiss Robin again when they heard Kai crying followed by the humming of lullaby from Chopper.

"Kai is crying," Robin said but Zoro just grabbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Chopper can handle it." he said and continue his caresses. Robin had no choice but moan in pleasure under Zoro's ministrations. But Kai was insistently crying and Chopper's song was panicky followed by a series of thunder sounds.

Robin pulled Zoro up from her breast and kissed him firmly and said. "I would really love to continue this but my mother instincts is kicking in. Let's continue this later." she said. He hugged her then and he clearly didn't want to let her go. "Zoro," she said intently.

He sighed roughly and let her go. But before she could even take a step back, Zoro got her hand. "Are going in with that?" he asked pointing her exposed breast.

"Oh," Robin said upon realizing her top was missing. She blushed and saw Zoro handing her his t-shirt. She wears it immediately and went to the nursery. Zoro was behind her. Chopper was holding the kid and trying his hardest to stop him from crying while dodging the rain and lightning.

"Let me have him, Chopper." Robin said.

"R-Robin, Zoro, I'm sorry i tried but he just can't stop crying. I was just gone for a minute to tend Sanji's bleeding nose." Chopper said apologetically. He gave Kai to Robin and the baby immediately stopped crying.

"It is alright, Chopper." Zoro said.

"Zoro, where is your shirt?" Chopper look at them puzzled. His gaze went from Zoro's exposed torso to Robin. "Robin is that Zoro's shirt?"

Zoro squeezed the back of his neck. "Umm.."

"Yes, I accidentally tripped way back here and got my shirt wet. Zoro lend me his shirt." Robin explained.

Chopper just nodded and clearly accepting Robin's explanation. A/N: Such an innocent reindeer.

"We'll take it from here, Chopper. Thanks a lot." Zoro said and lead Chopper to the door.

"Ok, i'll sleep now. Good night" Chopper yawn and walk on his way.

"Could you hand me that baby bottle." Robin said and Zoro complied. She gave Kai his milk and the latter sucked it gladly feeling secure in his mother's arms. All the while she felt Zoro's stare at her. She looked at his way and smiled. He smiled in a wolfish way and she can't help but shiver in anticipation. He was being very patient even though the sizzle between them hadn't died down.

Robin sat by the bed and sung her lullaby for Kai. Just then Zoro approaches them and hugged her from behind putting his chin upon her shoulder and gazed at Kai.

"Go to sleep, Kai." he said to the baby caressing his cheeks. Robin chuckled and continued singing. Minutes later, Kai was asleep and she heard the steady breathing of Zoro behind her. He was also asleep. She unwound his arms around her waist and stood up. He plop to the bed asleep. Robin put the baby in his crib and yawned. She then took a blanket, laid beside Zoro covering both of them with her blanket. She stared at his sleeping form and hugged him fitting herself comfortably to his large frame. She kissed him on the lips. He replied from her kiss.

He then whispered, "Robin, your mine only." Robin gasped hearing it from him. She kissed him again hoping he was awake when he said that but a minute later he was still asleep. She just smiled and hugged him. Minutes later, she was asleep.

Thank you for reading! I'll update the next chapter soon...


	11. Chapter 11 what did you do to me?

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry everyone! I know I've been out cold for many months. I just have to finish school and graduate peacefully before I could update. Now I've done that and I'm back! I really miss writing about Zoro and Robin so much. They are my favorite couple in One Piece.

My heart welled up with the reviews and I am grateful for your patience.

NOW,

(Drum Roll, please!)

Here is the awaited Chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 11 Mommy Robin and Daddy Zoro

Zoro woke up with something soft hugging him. His hands went up along something fragrant, smooth and supple plus it is moving. He opened his eyes (I mean eye) and was met by the most beautiful pacific blue green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ohayou (Morning)," Robin said in a hoarse but sexy tune of voice. She looks irresistible with her sexy tousled hair and sleepy eyes.

Zoro cleared his throat before mumbling a good morning. A barely there red tint are in his cheeks. He remembered that he kissed Robin in front of many people last night. It was only a spur of the moment but there and then, he realizes that he don't want any other men to possess Robin. No man except him and him alone.

"Robin, last night I—" he said. Robin smiled at him and he was lost. She was just a total turn on with her hair all loose while wearing his T-shirt. She moved her face closer to him and whispered.

"Let's continue where we left off last night," she said in a seductive voice. Zoro gulped and his heart banged hard on his chest with anticipation. His hands went up to her side just inside her shirt and wolfishly grinned.

Zoro hissed and groaned as Robin caressed his bare chest while tracing his long diagonal scar. His hands then went up to the side of her face and kissed her passionately. He then felt Robin's hands upon his wrist and hold them up to his head ending their fiery kiss as she pinned him in the bed. She smiled devilishly. He is definitely going to love this.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Robin! Help!" it was Chopper. The two of them sighed in annoyance.

"What's the problem?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Zoro? Why are you there?" it was Ussop this time.

"It's Sanji! He is bleeding everywhere!" Chopper said in an alarmed voice.

"Looks like it is urgent." Robin stood up but Zoro wound his arms around her waist halting her.

"Let him bleed." Zoro said pouting. He looks like a kid preventing his mom from going.

Robin smiled and tapped Zoro's cheeks gently. "We can't do that." She then whispered in his ear. "We'll continue next time." Zoro growled in anticipation and kissed her one last time leaving unuttered promise of pleasure.

Zoro let go of her and both of them went to the door.

"Where is that ero-cook?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"In the sick bay. We need to find a donor quickly." The little doctor looked so haggard.

"Robin, why are you wearing Zoro's shirt. Wait, did you two-!" Ussop couldn't continue because multiple hands covered his mouth. He struggled for a while before Robin let him go.

"Alright I won't say a word." Ussop said when Zoro stared at him threateningly.

When they arrived at the sick bay, Sanji was still bleeding. He is such a pervert. The reason is that Nami was wearing a maid outfit. It could have been ordinary but that outfit was more than provocative. Nami's lavish breast was laid up in the V-lined collar of the tight corset. The hem of the skirt was so short that it ends where her bottom ends wherein the garters of her fish net stockings were barely seen. No wonder Sanji was in the verge of death.

Robin just sighed and took pity on Sanji's state. She is not certain if Nami was trying to kill Sanji or not. But Nami seemed to be very concerned of Sanji. It is written all over her face. This maid-master relationship was deeper than she thought.

"Let's find someone in the alliance with the same blood type as Sanji's" Robin suggested.

That's what they did. Unfortunately none of them matched. They were running out of options when a ship landed in the island.

Coming down the ship is a sexy woman wearing a red swimsuit and black fish net stockings. Every man in the shore drooled over her. "Oi! What are you doing here?"

"You know that beautiful lady?" asked the pirates on the shore in unison.

"Yes, he's the leader of Okama pirates."

"He?"

Before they could ask any questions, the 'beautiful lady' transformed in a fat stumbled, chested haired man with ugly red afro. Everyone on the shore was shocked to death. Well, they weren't dead actually, some of them just fainted.

"Luffy-kyun," he then said in his bizarre flirty tone with matching death wink. "I'm here for the alliance and I hope I am not late. Also, I'm here to cure Sanji-kyun. I heard he had the second major blood loss."

They took him in the sick bay. He then caresses Sanji's face. The latter shuddered in horror and color drained in his already paled face. "Poor Sanji-kyun." He faced the rest of the Strawhat pirates. "I can inject Sanji-kyun with a serum that can accelerate the production of his red blood cells. And while he was recovering I can give him some of my blood. But there is a side effect on this that you might have to accept."

"What is it?"

"Will he become like you?" Nami asked alarmed.

"Oh no, he will not be an okama. He is a 100% man to be like us. What will happen to him is that his appetite for women will be decrease for about 50% or more. Meaning he will not be a womanizer anymore."

"Then that would be good news." Zoro said. "That means he would not be twirling around like a love sick buttfly."

"That would be right, Swordsman-kyun." He said with a deathly wink. Zoro shuddered. He has now the idea of what Sanji is feeling.

"If that happen, he wouldn't be the Sanji we knew." Robin said.

"You're right, but that was the only way right now. Do it." Nami said facing the captain of the Okama pirates.

"All right Mikan-chan. All of you better get out of here for a while."

After hours of waiting, Sanji finally woke up. He looks fine and immediately went to the kitchen to cook for dinner. Nami on the other hand, was in her working room. Robin found her sitting at the corner.

"Nami, are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, Robin." She then went towards her table and starting to write a map. "Is there anything you need?" She clearly wants to look busy though her attempts are futile.

"Nothing in particular. Just checking if you are ok."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Nami was speechless. Next to her big sister, Robin was the closest female friend she had. She is actually like a real sister to her and knows her more that anyone in the Mugiwara crew.

"Are you blaming yourself for what happen to Sanji earlier?"

Name sighed. "Kindly of, no, I am really blaming myself. I know of the all the women in the world that Sanji was a total pervert but I still choose to wear that seductive outfit. I'm such an idiot." She slump her head at the table.

"Well, maybe a little." Robin just smiled at her. Nami just smiled for her unwavering honesty. "But it is not totally your fault. You just wanted to make him happy."

"But, I am worried with Sanji's situation. If he changes his attitude towards women, then that would not be Sanji anymore."

"Yes, that's right but this change might benefit Sanji in the long run. Women will not cringe when he spout his love lines. Maybe in this way he would be able to care for himself rather thinking of caring for women." Robin saw the flash of sadness and concern in the younger female's face. Robin smiled knowingly. She approached Nami and tapped her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine. It is fine to admit about missing Sanji's twirling around us with his delicious gourmet food. But I believe that everything should happen because it needs to happen. All we have to do is to be happy for him. He's been an altruist to all of us, serving us with best food and service but I guess it is not bad to do the same for him."

"Yeah, I guess." Nami sighed and then smiled. "So, how was last night?"

"What?" Robin asked puzzled.

"Well, I saw you two kissing last night at the ship's deck." She smiled playfully. "Did you two go all the way?"

Robin just smiled secretly. "No Nami, we haven't gotten that far, yet." She said with the last word, barely a whisper.

Nami squealed in delight. "I knew it! You two liked each other. I've noticed that ever since but I choose to ignore it. But we have to admit, there is too much sexual tension between you two."

"Yes, we are attracted with each other that is why I'm a bit scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"Scared, that this is all just sexual attraction. That we are just sexually curious with each other and by the time our hunger for each other was satiated, then that would be the end of it."

"You know Robin, I can't take away your talent of analyzing things but didn't you just realize?"

"Realize what?"

"You're in-love with him." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?"Robin was dumbfounded for a second and then realization dawned onto her. The reason why she acted in a hostile way towards the flirty slut on the pub and how she wants to win Zoro on the poker game last night, it is all because she's in-love with him.

"It's dawning on you now, isn't it?" Nami said. "You don't have to be scared; you just have to accept it."

"Yeah" she sighed. "Is that how you accepted yours?"

Nami just smiled and nodded. "But it's our little secret, ok?"

"Sure."

"Just give Zoro a chance. He likes you more than he realizes. He just might be in-love with you too. Don't over think things and just let your feelings flow and watch as little hearts fly."

"Thanks, Nami."

"No, thank you. You also made me think. I'm done of pretending. I just have to give it a shot."

"Good luck. I better go. It's time for Kai's dinner. Go up when you're ready. Sanji made a feast for all of us."

When Robin when up to the nursery, Zoro was there playing with Kai. She didn't announce her arrival yet. She just watched the perfect picture in front of her. Ever since Kai came to their lives, she had realized a lot of things. The most important of them is the love welling up within her towards the green haired man in front of her.

"Oh, Mommy's here," Zoro said then smiled and she did the same. She went to them and holds Kai.

"It's time for dinner. Let's go."

"Alright," he then took Kai from Robin and holds him to his other arm. His unoccupied hand took Robin by her hand as they walked outside. Robin smiled as she looked at their clasped hands. _Wow, they fit perfectly_. Her gaze went up to the side of his face. It was the scared one. She just adored everything about him, his perfections and imperfections. She just had to stop herself from touching his scar.

"Robin," Zoro said without looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at me," he then stopped and faced her. She almost gasped as his eye is full of passion. "I might leave Kai to Chopper. Took you away and locked us in your room so that you won't be able to have dinner tonight, rather both of us won't have dinner tonight." He said with a wolfish grin and his eye flashes a secret promise of an unforgettable sleepless night.

She swallowed hard as her throat became dry. The atmosphere suddenly became thick. She took her gaze away from his. "Ehem, I-Im sorry." Why is she stuttering? She then heard Zoro's hearty laugh.

"Wow, the ever great Devil's child is flustered. That's a sight to behold."

What? He was clearly teasing her. Now, the tables are turned. She was his subject of teasing now. That is just great. She just ignored him. Still laughing he put his head upon her shoulders and breathed deeply. "Sorry. I just have to tease you cause if not I might be able to do what I said earlier. What did you do to me, archeologist-san?"

'_I'm asking same thing.'_ Her consciousness said.


	12. Chapter 12 SANJI HAS CHANGED

Chapter 12 Mommy Robin and Daddy Zoro

Author's note:

I don't own ONE PIECE…

This chapter is dedicated to Nami and Sanji.

I kinda run out of ideas so I planned on merging the story I did for Sanji in the last several chapters of this fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry for the LuNa fans but I am a fan of SanjixNami pairing so I guess I need to tell you that I planned to make it happy for the latter pairing. I just can't see Luffy being with either the two women in Mugiwara. Because he likes meat more than anything else. Hehe

The leader of Okama Pirates was Emporio Ivankov.. hehe.. I apologize for forgetting his name and his afro was actually purple not red… sorry Oda-sensie.

BUT there still something for LuNa fans out there. There is no sweeter conflict than the clashing of three hearts striving for love. Is it? hehehe. Peace!

By the way, for the one who asked me what my course is… I took a degree in Biology major in Marine Biology. That must be one of the reasons why I love One Piece because the setting is in the Seas and lots of Islands. Got to love coral reefs…

Chater 12

The Strawhats decided to do their dinner at the ship's deck because they have additional guest eating with them. They are currently sailing towards the land where the yonkou, Kaidou was ruling. The two other crews in the alliance went ahead of them after Sanji had woken up. The Okama pirates and Trafalgar Law's crew were sailing along side of them. Their captains on the other hand, were the Strawhats' guest of honor for the evening. It was a usual rowdy feast.

Robin was sitting together with Zoro and Kai. The latter was busy playing with the stuffed robot that Franky made for him. Zoro was scolding the child because he keeps biting the head of the poor stuffed robot. She smiled at the sight and felt beautiful warmth in her heart. She was still smiling when her gaze went from the silent Nami then to Sanji.

As usual, Sanji made a fine feast for all of them. He was scolding Luffy for gulfing down marvelous amounts of food and liquor and protecting the girl's food from the captain's snatching hands like he used to do. But there were no flying heart and back-cracking ballet moves from the cook. It seems like he was Sanji but a different Sanji. Because now, he somewhat develop a charming personality that would surely make girls squeal for delight. Because of his major nosebleed, he forgot about the maid-master relationship he should be having with Nami and now she's just worried of her younger friend.

Nami's POV

"Do you still want more, Nami-san?" Sanji asked me. His handsome face was smiling. He looks so kind and charming. Sparkling, too. I already knew that Sanji has a handsome face but I just didn't pay any attention. But looking at him now without his idiotic love struck face, I find him rather attractive. He now has a charm that can capture women's heart. I think. That made me worried because a flash of jealousy went through me as I imagined him with another woman. I mentally cursed myself and choose to shrug off that negative feeling. I can't be discouraged now. I just need to find out how much had changed in him.

I was zapped back to the present when Sanji put his hands on my forehead. Concern was all over his face. "Are you ok?" I felt the warmth of his hands went towards my cheeks.

"I am fine. It's the liquor." I lied and waited until he will volunteer on giving me a coffee to satiate my pretended feelings. But he just stood there, studied her for a while and stood straight.

"All right," with that he went on serving food. I was dumbfounded. That is definitely a wrong reaction. But that would not last. I promised to myself. I then saw him went to the kitchen. The dinner is about to end so I bid goodnight to my friends and went on ahead to my room to rest.

"Oh, Nami-san," he said smiling. I didn't help myself and went to the kitchen after bathing and dressing up. The other boys of Mugiwara were already drunk. Only Sanji was in the kitchen finishing off the dishes. Come to think of it, she rarely sees him get drunk.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He looks puzzled then smiled leaning closer to me. Is it just me or he is just shining? It was the second time this night that I've been this close to him.

"Whatever do you mean, Nami? I am perfectly fine." He smiled handsomely. Did somebody told him about his situation?

"Are _'you'_ really ok, Nami?" He asked, cutting my train of thoughts again as he placed his warm hands upon my forehead. "Your face is red, did you have a fever?"

Nami then turned her face away, "I'm fine. It's the steam. I just have a bath." _'Why am I blushing now? And my heart is pounding too fast.' _ I saw him smile and tap my head before straightening up.

"So, that explains it," he said. He was now on the sink. Putting his dishes away.

"Explain what?"

He went over me and closed the distance between us. He then took some strands of my hair to his nose. "Your sweet scent, it is all over the place. It's intoxicating" He said in deep sexy husky voice while looking at me. He never looked at me like that before. Maybe he did in the past but this one is different. His eyes were serious and full of sincerity and _passion_. It sent shivers down my spine. I don't have a time to react as he let my hair go and went to get something in the cupboards.

"Well, then I'll prepare you some milk and cookies before you sleep." He said and already pouring the milk to the pan to heat it. "Do you want me to add some chocolate or vanilla?"

I needed to compose myself. It is confirmed that Sanji's personality towards women was changed but I still want to know as to what extent is the change. And I just know what to do. I took a deep breath, stood up and walk towards him. I know what to do. _'I'm sorry, Sanji. Chopper is in the sick bay right now and was only a few feet away and I guess Chopper had enough blood supply.'_

"Sanji," I called to him. I was behind him. He glanced at my way but turned back from cooking.

"Wait in the table, Nami. I am not done yet." He said.

I stood by the sink, "Don't worry I want to watch you cook. I just wondered how you make those delicious dishes and desserts."

He smiled at my remark, "Whatever you want, Nami-san." He didn't even look at my way.

I sighed. _'That was a wrong reaction.'_ Normally he would do his noodle dance with hearts on his eyes every time I praise him.

After a few minutes, he poured the hot chocolate milk in a mug and placed a cookie in a small bowl. "It is done," he said and put it on the table then faced me. "Sit down, Nami. The chocomilk is getting cold."

I smiled at him but instead of doing what he told me, I wrap my arms around his waist specifically pressing my chest to his back. He froze, "N-Nami-san?" he is stuttering? That is a good sign.

"I don't want to eat it alone, join me." I said with my most seductive voice.

Sanji's POV

I straightened up then gently remove her arms and turn around to face her. I looked intently at Nami. She is just so beautiful and enticing. I am now currently wondering why I am not having any nosebleed at the moment. I have no memory of what happened yesterday and this morning. Chopper just told me that I had yet another major nosebleed because Nami wore a very sexy outfit. I can't even remember the outfit no matter how much I tried to remember. Chopper just told me that Emporio Ivankov of Okama pirates helped me and donated his blood for me. I was a bit worried when the little doctor told me that my 'greed' for women would lessen. I secretly sigh when I remembered how Chopper emphasized the word greed. That had me thinking of how much greedy I must have looked whenever I saw a women. But nobody could blame me for having a principle of protecting and loving women. That is just how I view myself. And I am not planning to erase that principle from my mind. But the situation that is happening to me right now got me worried.

I know within me that I am not my old self anymore. Normally, I would be sauntering around Robin and Nami at dinner but I didn't do that. I just felt that it was unnecessary. When I thought about it, my principle in protecting women is not gone. It is still there. The only difference is that I felt it was unnecessary for me to act like I used to in front of women. That is why I was alarmed that I had totally lost my interest in them. But when Nami went in I was happy that my erratic heartbeat whenever she is around was not gone. Nami is clearly worried for me. I know she didn't like my lovesick foolish self but still she cared for my welfare. She wouldn't be here if she isn't. I smiled at the thought.

"So, that's what you want, then." Gasps escape from her mouth as I sat in the chair pulling her with me and made her sit in my lap. I love the red tint in her cheeks and the feel of her small waists upon hands. I smiled thinking that the remnants of the old Sanji was still there.

"Alright, let's eat." I said cheekily and get one cookie and dip it to the chocomilk drink. "Say, 'ah'." Nami complied and bit the cookie. She looks so cute chewing that cookie. Normally at this level of skinship, I would have a nosebleed. Instead my heart just beats so fast. A normal reaction I got when Nami is near. It just now, I am just enjoying the moment. This moment could have been interrupted if my habit of spilling blood will activate. I am just glad this is not the case anymore.

"That is good, Nami," I tapped her head like a little girl. She pouted and I laughed. She seemed to be mad at me treating her like a kid. I have now a little bit of an idea why she is here. She is trying to bring my old self back. I am glad that Nami was not totally against my old self. I know she'll miss the old me. but I guess she'll have to deal with the new Sanji. _'I'm sorry, Nami-san. I'll be staying like this in probably a long time.'_

Nami's POV

He is treating me like a kid. I have to calm down and go with my plan. "You, too Sanji-kun," I shove a big cookie at his mouth and laughed at his funny face.

He smirks, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Not really," _'You need to go back to your own self, Sanji' _ I drank the chocomilk and clumsily spilled a little amount near his exposed neck. "Opps, Sorry Sanji."

"It is fine, I'll just wipe them." He was about to get a handkerchief when I halted his hands.

"Wait, I'll dry it off." I volunteered.

"Ok," he said innocently thinking that I have a handkerchief with me.

"I don't have a handkerchief but I guess this will do." I gulped and dove at his neck. I start licking his neck. He was frozen for a second and my ministration was clearly effective. I expect a nosebleed any moment now. But wished it wouldn't happen because I like the feel of his skin against my mouth and tongue. He tasted of chocolate and milk with a little taste of cigarette, salt and sweet candy at the same time. His skin was smooth and smelled oranges and tangerines. Instead of a blood spurt I heard a moan escaped that made me hot all over. His breathing became rugged as his hands roamed at side of my waist further down to my hips and thighs.

I stopped licking and started kissing his neck up to his jawline. His stumbles are tickling me a little bit. "Nami," I heard him moan my name. I stopped kissing him and looked up meeting his eyes. His handsome blue eyes reflect my flustered face. I felt his gaze going down in my lips and I closed my eyes as his face was inching towards mine anticipating for a kiss.

A minute later, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw confusion in his eyes. He let go of my face and with the look of sadness and pain, he gently stood up just giving me time to stand up from his lap._ 'Wait, didn't he want to kiss me?' _

"I'm sorry, Nami" he then took the mug and the cookies away. _'Why is he saying sorry? I am the one who initiated it.'_ Tens and hundreds of question went through my mind about the reason why he didn't kiss me.

"I know why you are doing this." He stated.

"What?"

"You're doing this because you are guilty of what happen to me earlier but its fine. I am okay now. Chopper told me what happened. You have nothing to apologize for. My perverted nature was at fault. So please Nami, don't do this again."

"But, don't you find me attractive now? Am I excluded to your type of woman now?" I asked. She is about to be hysterical. Her pride was hurt and also her heart.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." He lovingly caresses my checks and wiped away my tears. "I may be out of character now but there is no way that I'll never find you attractive, Nami. Both you and Robin are important ladies in this ship that I cherished the most. It's just that after my second major bloodshed I realize that I was the one who brought that to myself. And because of Ivankov-san's help I'll be able to pacify my perverted side."

"Are you happy now? You've changed. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know yet. But something good might happen. We just have to wait and see." He smiled and caresses the side of my head. "It is late already and it would be good if both of us retire for the night. Goodnight" With that he guided me through the kitchen's door and opened it for her.

But before I went out, I face him and hugged him. "I'm sorry for how I acted tonight. But I'll definitely miss the old Sanji."

"Me too."

General POV

Nami took the deepest breath she could to alleviate the tightness in her chest. Though she is worried, she needs to be happy for him. She had taken several steps away from the kitchen when she heard Luffy calling her name.

"Nami!" he was running towards her on great speed and halted just in front of her. He was drunk and it is evident in his flushed cheeks.

"What do you want, Luffy?" she asked annoyed. She has no time in dealing with their overly energetic captain. She waited for him to answer but he just stood there and stared at her. She breathed harshly and frustratingly stomped her feet. He look as if he wanted to say something but unwilling to do so. Moreover, she can see sadness and pity in his eyes. That irritated her. She don't want anyone to take pity on her right now. "Luffy—" her words were cut off when suddenly without a word, he hugged her ever so gently. It is not the big bear hug he usually does but a warm gentle hug.

"Luffy, you are hugging me."

"I know. I am not good with words, Nami. But I just want you to know that I don't want to see my navigator sad. Sad people needed someone to hug."

She smiled at what he said. Just when did Mugiwara's captain became a hugger-type? He's just so cute. She hugged him in return and let go. "Thanks, captain."

Luffy beamed at her. "Wow! Franky is right!"

"About what?"

"About cheering girls up. Ah, there was another one I wanna try."

Before Nami could ask. Luffy hold each side of her face and kissed her on the forehead. She was dumbfounded.

"Eh? You didn't like it? Maybe I kissed you in a wrong place." He was about to kiss her again and now aiming for her lips. But out of nowhere a chunk of meat flew hitting Luffy at the side of the head.

"Ow! Huh? Meat!" Luffy squealed and took the meat to eat it.

"Oi, Luffy. Just how much did Franky tell you about comforting women?" Sanji was at Nami's side. The latter was startled at his sudden appearance. He looks so pissed off. But he always look pissed off everytime he was serving the boys food.

"Sanji! Why did you hit me with the meat? This one is delicious though. Thanks"

"Franky and the rest are looking for you. I'll take Nami to her room."

Without hearing a reply from the captain, Sanji took Nami's hands and walked her towards her room. She had no choice but to stare at Sanji's hand grasping her wrist.


	13. Chapter 13 Logical thoughts

Chapter 13

A/N: Minna-san! A thousand apologies **(Author made a thousand 90 degree bows!)**. Been busy with my job and all. So, now I'll be updating until the last chapter of this fanfic. I made sure to finish the story before coming back here. It had been a very enjoyable experience for me writing this one. Thank you so much for your patience.

Oda-sensie you're just awesome! All the credits are his and his alone.

ENJOY!

(Chapter Start-O!)

Robin and Zoro saw what Sanji did and a knowing smile was plastered on their faces. Kai was fast asleep courtesy of Chopper who was now very fond of the little child.

"Poor, Ero-cook. His life is doomed." Zoro commented taking his gaze towards the dark open seas. It was like many other nights in the Sunny. Besides the rowdy background noise of their nakamas the whole night was pristine. Zoro gulped down the hot liquid in the liquor bottle he was holding. Robin on the other hand was holding a cup of coffee.

"And why is that?" Robin asked her eyebrows arched.

"He'd be a slave under Nami forever." Zoro said knowingly.

"You'd noticed it, too." she said. She her gaze landed on Zoro beside her. He got this relaxed ghost of smile. "So, you think that men who are in love are slave to women?" she asked wanting to know his answer.

He turned to her and their gazes met. And the atmosphere sizzled. It was always like that since last night. Maybe it was always like that even before both of them acknowledged it. Their comrades may not notice it. But the tension was there every time their eyes met and their hands or arms brushed with each other or even the heat they felt when each other were in close proximity. The sexual tension was there. Both of them knew it and they can't do anything about it. It is already a known fact that they want each other.

Zoro was the first to take his eyes away. "You knew very well that I don't dwell too much on gender issues. But it is just normal for a man to be enslaved by his woman? Doing everything he could just to please her and make her happy. Afterall, it was only the woman's affection he wants."

"Are you that kind of man, Zoro?" she asked. A twinkle in her eyes is of pure fondness.

She then smiled with the hint of red on Zoro's face. "Maybe, maybe not. To be honest, I'm not good at this relationship thing. I don't even had what they called past relationships." She too looks at the dark seas and knowingly smiled.

"That I kind of know. I kind of remember you told me that 'love dulls the blade'. Still, what if there came a woman you are attracted with and she felt the same way. Are you willing to take the risk?"

Silence governed them. Both of them are thinking hard. Like Robin he was feeling rather confused of all the cocktail of feelings he was experiencing. Everything just happened so fast between them. Even though they both knew that they are attracted to each other but he can't just let his carnal desires overcame him. Maybe just maybe, they'll regret it somehow. But he has doubts on the 'regret' thing too. He wanted Robin so much that it hurts. He also knew that she wanted him too. And that knowledge almost made him insane with need for her. But along with those desires is the fear that he might lose her somehow. The world is dangerous for pirates like him and her. He is not sure if he could cope up if that happens. He massages his neck in frustration. He now pondered about the thought that he could take risk on his dreams. But why can't he decide on the thing many called 'love and relationships'?

"Are you talking about us?" Zoro finally asked out of nowhere. Robin's face heated up. She shouldn't be surprised knowing that he was quite upfront.

"Is there really us, Zoro? After this morning I had time to think. Do you think if it hadn't for Kai would we address the sexual tension between us? I can't help but think through all this. If we go and fulfill our desires for each other would we regret it or not? Will it be for a while or for a lifetime? This thing is new to me." She confessed. For the first time, frustration and doubt is evident in her voice.

Zoro looked at Robin's expression. It was the first in two years that he saw fear and desperation in Robin's eyes again. Both of them are battling a silent war. Can they really handle what will happen after their desires for each other are fulfilled? Both of them have dreams to achieve and clearly they both don't want distractions. But the thing is, the distraction was there already. The problem is how to deal with it.

"I see we are feeling the same, too," Zoro admitted. "Falling for you is scary, Robin. Maybe we just need time to sort things out. The new world is a big place and we got lots of adventures and dreams to achieve. Maybe we'll find the answers we need somewhere over there." he then stood at his feet and walked away after saying to find some booze in the kitchen.

Robin on the other hand, took the deepest breath she could muster. Did she just get rejected or not? Zoro just told her he had fallen for her, did he? Both of them knew they had fallen for each other. She only knew that without the influence of booze, fireworks, a poker game and a baby, both of them will still be afraid to take the risk.

The next morning…

"Everyone on deck! An enemy ship was engaging the Sunny." Nami's voice alarmed everyone on the ship. Right after that a loud explosion was heard.

"Stay here with Kai," Zoro said to Robin before kissing her forehead and went out of the room. After their talk last night they still managed to be good parents to Kai and look after him. Robin was glad that eventhough they both decided to think through about their relationship first, still Zoro's affections towards her are slowly showing.

Outside, a humungous ship was approaching the Sunny together with several other ships. All of them had the flag bearing the insignia of the Hundred Beast Kaido.

As usual the three front men of the Mugiwaras; Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were poised to attack.

"This is exciting. A good warm up before facing that Kaido guy," Zoro commented with his three swords ready.

"How dare them to interrupt my cooking. Women and a child is on board. They have no respect. Thus, my fury they shall have." Sanji said in his usual cool demeanor as he lighted a cigarette.

All that was heard after that was the loud explosions of bombs that never reached the Sunny.

"Well, well, well. So it is true that the Mugiwara pirates are powerful." The Luffy and the others were shocked to see a man standing at the head bust of Sunny. He was cloaked in red so his face was not clearly seen. A sword was clearly strapped at his waist.

"Who are you?" Franky asked.

"Me? You don't know who I am? And yet you trespass in my waters. I am Fareed, son of the Hundred Beast Kaido. And here I am going to get a compensation as a passage of entering my waters."

"What? We are not giving you anything!" Nami sneered thinking of all the treasures they've accumulated in the treasure room.

Suddenly in a blinked of an eye, he teleported behind Nami. "So this is the famous cat burglar, Nami. It is really true that you are a beauty."

"Get away from her!" Sanji kicked the man on his side and missed by a thread because he suddenly disappeared in thin air.

He appeared again by the ship's railing. This time the cloak covering his face was blown by Sanji's sudden attack, "Don't worry I am not after the mikan girl. All I want is for you to hand over the Devil's child Robin."

Zoro's face turned super scary upon hearing the intent of the unknown man. "You can't have her."

"Really?" Fareed smiled sinisterly. "Try me." after that they heard Kai's cry. And the door from Robin's room opened up. A big girl behind her had her hands shackled on a kairoseike (Sea stone A/N: Did I make the right spelling?). Fatigue was on her face. Looks like her capture happened so fast that she didn't had a chance to fight.

"Master Fareed this woman seemed to have a child already." The big girl informed.

"Mother or not, I am taking her as my bride." He said and suddenly Zoro's swords were swinging at Fareed's face. Good thing he was fast enough, if not his head could have been rolling on the ground.

"You coward! Stop running around and fight me." Zoro roared.

"I don't have time for silly swordplay. I still have a wedding to prepare. Let's go, Feina." With that he disappeared.

"What did you do to Kai?" Nami waved her weather wand at the big girl.

"Don't worry. I don't hurt children." With that she jumped so high carrying Robin with her. Zoro and Sanji was about to jump to catch up with her but canons from the enemy fleet fired at them again, shaking the seas below them. The weather is also getting bad courtesy of the wailing child in Robin's room. Good thing that Chopper was there to take the child to safety.

They cursed under their breaths as Zoro went on berserk mode as he sliced up every enemy ship he saw. But they are too outnumbered by the enemy.

"Zoro! We'll go coup de burst. We will need the ship to be intact if we want to rescue Robin!" Nami said to the rampaging Zoro. But he didn't listen and continued his massacre frenzy.

"Luffy, Sanji please pacify Zoro. We'll end up losing the ship too,"

The last thing Zoro remembered was the sight of a sinking enemy ship in front of him and the void that stayed with the Robin's abduction.

"No! Robin!" Zoro yelled as he woke up.

"Zoro, calm down," Nami was immediately at his side.

"No, I'm going to save Robin." He said and tried to get up but Luffy and Sanji subjugated him in a vice grip hug. He knew he could get away from Luffy but for some reason his strength wasn't there. His thoughts are in mush. He just can't believe that he let Robin get kidnapped by some unknown man just under his nose. He needed to get her back no matter what.

"Calm down, Zoro." Nami said. "You are not the only one who wanted Robin back. Don't take it away from us. We are the Mugiwaras and we are comrades. You also have to think about Kai." He looked at Nami and then to the people around him. She was right he need to calm himself. Berserking will not help.

He let out a sigh and calmed down. "Ok. Where is Kai? Is he alright?"

"Yes," Law said. He was holding Kai and gave the kid at him afterwards. "I'm going with you."

"Aren't you going to see your nakamas?" Nami inquired.

"Yes, but I want to help you rescue Robin." Law was dead serious.

"Just don't get in the way." He said gruffly. Nami smiled because she knew that he was still grateful.

"So, where are we?" he asked.

"We are currently landed in a small island after we coup de burst. Ussop and Brook are currently out to gather information."

"Minna-san!" it was Brook's voice. They then saw Ussop running hurriedly towards them.

"Minna, I know where Robin is."

"You do? Where?" he asked immediately. That son-of-unforgiving-manbitch must do nothing bad to his Robin because if he did, he will definitely hunt him and his descendants. Nami irked at the menacing aura emanating from Zoro.

"When Brook and I were asking about Fareed, we overheard some town-folks talking about the incoming wedding of Kaido's son and a certain devil's child/pirate. And we confirmed that it was really Fareed and Robin they were talking about."

"Wait? You mean that Fareed guy kidnapped Robin for him to have her as his wife?"

"Yes," Ussop nodded in affirmation. So what the man said was true.

Everyone turned at him when they heard Kai crying due to his menacing aura. Suddenly the bright blue sky became dark. "Hey Zoro, you are scaring the kid." he then turned to Kai and tried to calm himself again. "I'm sorry kid." he said and his heart was pained to see the tear-streaked face of the little boy. He would not let this little child be an orphan again. "We will definitely get your mommy back." he said.

"Alright, we have a wedding to gatecrash." Nami said cheerfully. "So Ussop do you know when and where is the wedding?"

"The wedding is at the next island from here and it will be tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding or NO Wedding

Chapter 14 Wedding or No Wedding

"Do we really have to do this?" Ussop asked Nami. He tugged the short hem of the bridesmaid's outfit he was wearing. Nami, Ussop and Sanji all dressed up as bride's maids. Somehow they manage to pass the guards who never failed to irritate Nami as one of them winked and almost succeed in smacking her ass. If it weren't for her patience, she would have let Sanji beat the pulp out of them.

"Stop complaining, will you." Nami said. They were going to find Robin. It was said that she was somewhere in the third floor of Fareed's Palace. The palace itself was humungous and it would be difficult for them to find Robin given the size of the place and the size of Fareed's army.

"We could have done the good-old-wreck-the-church-gate kind of thing and bust all of Fareed's army."

"That would be too risky. And Luffy and Zoro are on standby for that. We need to find Robin quick before the ceremony."

"Good thing the bride's maids had let us borrow these without brute force. I must say your charm as of the moment are very useful Sanji." Ussop said.

Nami just bit her lip in annoyance upon remembering how they acquired their current dresses.

_They ambushed three pairs of bride's maids and groom's men. They immediately tied them up. When one of the girls tried to shout, Sanji took the girl's hand._

"_Please, Miss. Calm yourself. We won't do anything bad to you. We need to rescue the bride of a friend of mine. They really love each other and I can't bear to see him suffer greatly." Sanji said while looking intently at the girl's eyes. The other girls also had their attention towards to handsome cook. They cheeks reddened. "Have you ever experienced the pain of having your lover taken away from you?" the girls nodded. "Please we just need your dresses. we have extra dresses for you here ladies."_

_One of the girls stood up and begin to undress. "Yes, you can take the dress. and you can take me too."_

"_me too," the second girl said._

"_here, ditto." Said the third girl._

_The boys faces reddened. Good thing that Nami stopped the girls to undress completely. "Come on girls. We just need the dress." she then whispered to them._

"The bride is really beautiful. The prince had really chosen wisely." Said the maids coming towards them. when they said the three of them they immediately went close.

"Are you the additional bridesmaids?"

"yes, we are." Ussop said with his unusually feminine voice. He sounded like he had swallowed an apple and was stocked in his throat.

"Then why are you still here? The ceremony is about to start in 30 minutes."

"What? We thought it would be in two hours?"

"Oh no, The prince hasten it upon gazing at the beautiful face of his bride." The maids then giggled.

"Can you lead us to where the ceremony will take place?" Sanji asked.

"Didn't you know? It was in the top floor of the palace. A flower garden was placed there."

The three of them immediately ran towards to top floor while snail phoning Luffy and the rest about the change of plans.

Robin's POV

The wedding will start in 15 minutes and she was getting impatient of waiting for her nakamas to arrive. She knew that they will come. She had no idea when will be the flashy entrance. She just can't believe that a fanatic fan of hers was a prince and moreover the son of their next target. She put up a brave fight towards the Prince and told him about Kai being her own child but he just didn't believe her and accelerated the wedding upon seeing her in her wedding gown. Sh  
e also discovered that he wate the devil fruit that enable him to teleport in lightning speed.

He heart thumped hard as the entourage started. Her eyes frantically searched for signs of her comrades but found none. She was about to give up with a gentle hand grasped her wrist. She almost gasped in delight as she saw Nami and what seems to be Ussop and Sanji in a female costume.

Nami smiled at her and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. The three of them lined up in front with their places as bridesmaid. She laughed as Ussop almost tripped on his heels.

The wedding entourage continues and at last it was time for her to march on the aisle where her freedom awaits.

As Robin marched her way to the aisle, she smiled as she saw a certain green haired man beside her groom. He was smiling at her too. And she must say how handsome he is in a tuxedo. Of course he is on disguise as a one of the groom's men. He put on a green wig with a small ponytail on his nape that looks surprisingly good to him. He also got an eye patch on his scarred eye. She also searched for Kai but he was nowhere on sight. She was rather relieved because this wedding will be a bloody one in a couple of minutes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of our Prince Fareed and his bride Nico Robin. But before we continue, who among you here does not agree of this marriage. Speak now or forever hold your piece." The officiator said.

Nobody raised their hands instead, they heard a loud explosion. The next thing she knew, she was wrapped protectedly on Zoro's arms. His got a cocky smile on his face. "I'll be taking what rightfully mine."

"No your not. Robin will be my wife." He withdrew his sword and with a speed of light launched an attack towards Robin. Zoro being Zoro dodged the lighting speed attack and managed to tuck Robin safely in his arms.

"Zoro, you can let go of me and fight him." Robin whispered as Zoro attacked and dodged the Prince. He was only using one sword. Thought she knew that he was an exceptional swordsman no matter how many sword he used but still he can't fight fully with her in his arms.

"No, I won't let my eyes wandered off of you ever again." He declared and gripped her tighter in his arms.

She smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "I know. But I want to help, too. I don't want to be left out." They jumped away from their offender and he drop her down gently. They look at each other intently for a second then his head went down at her for mere 2 seconds before pulling out.

"That would be enough for now. Remember to not get caught by that bastard. You still have a lifetime of kisses to give me." He said intently.

"And we clearly need to talk again." She said. He nodded and then was out of her sight.

She smiled and looked at the man he loves fighting for her. She felt his resolve, looks like he has made up his mind about them.

Her kidnapping helped and she was kind of glad for that. Truly, realizations come in unexpected moments. Now, she knew that the fear she felt is superficial he loved Zoro so much to be afraid now. They may face many hardships in the future but as long as they have each other's back then the risk is worth the taking.


	15. Chapter 15 The Pirate King

Chapter 15 The Pirate king and His and His Nakama's Happily ever afters

A/N: Fast Forward! From this chapter, the story will turn M. Enjoy!

Everyone is in festive mood as Luffy was recognized as the King of Pirates upon his acquisition of the One Piece. It is the Eve of the huge celebration and everyone was busy for all the preparations.

"Ussop, have you seen Robin?" Nami asked.

"No," Ussop said briefly without even giving Nami a glance. Nami just shook her head because Ussop can't take his eyes of Kaya even for a minute. His eyes are full of love and admiration towards the beautiful golden haired girl who on the other hand was blushing at Ussop's blatant display of affection.

She held Kai on her arms while looking around. The little guy was sleeping as he was exhausted playing with Law's little daughter. A thoughtful smile came to her lips. It had been almost two years since they found Kai and took him in as an official part of the Mugiwara crew. Though the child had been an integral part of the crew, her heart knew that he needs to grow up as an ordinary boy. When the time comes, she'll definitely be missing him so much.

"Nami," her train of thought was interrupted by Robin's voice. She saw the said woman walking towards her. Robin's eyes filled with tenderness as she took the sleeping child from her. The older woman had been the most endearing mother to Kai. She was glad that Robin and Zoro decided to officially adopt the child as theirs. The secret of the child's identity still remained and may remain a secret for the rest of their lives. Zoro and Robin will tell the truth to the little boy when the time comes.

"Where are Law and Alwina?" Robin asked mentioning Law's wife.

"Yule fell asleep so they took her," she said. "Kai is so fond of Yule. He'll definitely gonna miss her."

"You're right. It is just normal for a kid like him, yielding some presence of someone his own age."

"That's why you've got to give her a sibling as soon as possible," she said with a wink.

Robin just smiled at what she said. "I need to get this little man to bed."

"Alright,"

"I saw Sanji earlier. I think he need some help,"

"Ok, I'll get to him." she said thinking that the mentioned cook needs some help in cooking. That is understandable as the tonight's celebration is a big one.

He spotted Sanji with several women crowding around the cook. Nami smiled with Sanji's uncomfortable look. If Sanji was on his old self he would have been swooning and wiggling around the beautiful girls around him. Ever since that final nosebleed incident, Sanji became a chick magnet much to her dismay. Who would have thought that a woman-loving guy like him will be the center of girl's affections? It became difficult for them at first. She smiled thinking back two years ago whenever Sanji would go run towards her for help because of the troubles his fan girls always makes. And everytime, she would rescue him from them. He still continued showing her his love and affections and like in the past she would act unaffected.

Right now, looks like he needs rescue. She was about to tread towards them when a certain dark haired princess took hold of Sanji.

"Hello Sanji," she went to him and give him a hugged.

Sanji was shocked to see her and eventually smiles. "Hi, Violet-chan." He greeted the princess of Dressrosa. After defeating the Don Quixote family, the two of them became close friends. Sanji uncomfortably untangled her arms from her torso. Careful not to be affected by the pressing of her soft curves upon his body.

"Looks like you're a changed man now, Sanji." Violet commented.

"Love can change a man." Sanji said.

Violet smiled, "I can see you are really serious. Who is this lucky girl?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"You knew her."

"Ah, same girl I presume," Violet spotted the orange-head girl approaching them. "So you two are dating now?"

"Hmm, we are not in that level yet but I am looking forward on spending time with her more." Sanji said dreamily.

Suddenly Violet wraps her arms around Sanji's neck. Closing the distance of their faces to mere inches.

"Vio—"

Violet put her forefinger in his lips halting his word. "The 'you' now really makes me like you even more."

"Um, Violet-chan." Sanji didn't know what to do. He nervously gulped.

"Forget about that girl, take me instead." Violet said in her most seductive voice that when the old Sanji would here, he might probably have a major blood loss. Which was absurd.

Meanwhile, Nami heard all what Violet said and boiling with jealousy she is about to intervene but stopped when Sanji sighed and disengaged from Violet's hug. "Thank you for your offer, Violet-chan, but I can't accept your feelings. I already made a promise not to hurt her ever again. Even if I hurt other women's feelings but hers I cannot bear to hurt. I-I truly love her."

Violet smiled secretly already knew that would happen but she is not yet finished. "That is so noble of you, Sanji-san. Well, let me give you one last farewell kiss." She said shortening the distance of their faces.

Furious, Nami grabbed Sanji's arms halting the kiss. "Back off, woman. He is mine." With that she kissed Sanji full on the mouth. Violet smiled in victory. Sometimes it needs a little push for true feelings to surface.

Sanji on the other hand lost his soul somewhere in heaven. Nami then broke the kiss and whispered. "Hey, Sanji?" Nami asked to soulless Sanji. "Baka! Don't die on me now. This is what your dreamed about isn't it? Then, why are acting like that? You are messing the moment. You are always the one coming after me Sanji but now I am coming to you, voluntarily. So please don't act like this especially at this moment. I-I like you, ok? No, I might even in-love with you." Nami sighed when there no response from him. "Whatever, have it your way." Nami let go of Sanji's collar and was about to run away when gentle hands grabbed her slender wrist. Sanji turn her around to face him and without words, he kissed her full on the lips. His fan girls lost their spirits somewhere. Nami didn't care because those fan girls are no match to her. Everyone that witnessed the love cook and navigator's little love drama cheered on.

The couple on the other hand didn't even care about the noise. They were just too happy that their feelings are now free.

"Cheers for Nami and Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed holding a mug of beer up. The whole crowd cheered on.

As Sanji broke the kiss, they both bowed and said thanks to the crowd and hugged Nami lovingly. When he looked at her again he saw love and pure admiration in Nami's eyes and he can't stop himself anymore. "To celebrate this, I have a chocolate cake in the kitchen. You want to eat it with me?" he whispered lovingly at her ears. He smiled as he felt her shuddered.

"Now?"

"Why not? Would you do me the honor?"

"But the celebration,"

"Hmmm, you're right but—" he felt her forefinger upon his lips.

"Sshh, a feast for the Pirate King is not successful without his trusted cook." She said and then pulled his necktie to be close to his ear. "Let's have your cake later." She whispered and hear and delightful moan from his throat.

And so the feast for the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy commenced with all the merry music lead by Brook and a jolly robot dance from Franky and the rest of the Mugiwara Pirate Fleet.

But in the middle of the night, as everyone was full and drunk, Sanji lead Nami to the kitchen to have their midnight dessert.

He then took her by the hand and they went to the kitchen. There were the only ones there. Nami went inside first and saw Sanji locking the door. She looked puzzled but smiled eventually. She sat on one of the chairs there and bit her lips seductively. "So, where is the cake?"

Sanji's mouth watered at the site of Nami biting her lips. But he offered her some cake (a real cake ok!) so that is what he'll give her. He cleared his throat and went to the refrigerator and get the said chocolate cake. He cut it and made two servings for them. He also opened champagne and brought two wine glasses.

He then went towards her and placed them at the table. He poured wine for the two of them. "Cheers," Nami smiled and drank the wine. Sanji hadn't finished his wine when Nami sat at his lap.

"N-Nami," he stuttered.

She bit her lip again and that was when Sanji snapped. His lips met hers in a deep searing kiss that took their breath away. One minute he was kissing her and the next minute she was kissing him back. The kiss was mind-blowingly beautiful. Nami hadn't experienced something like this before. Just then Sanji's hands went inside Nami's sleeveless top and cup her breast making her gasps. This opportunity gave Sanji time to licked Nami's lips and invades her mouth with his tongue.

Nami moan in pleasure. The room is getting hot by the second, and the atmosphere is sizzling. The effects of the wine she drank kicked in making her deliciously dizzy with his kisses. She feels like a greedy traveler who tasted water for the first time and she needed more of it.

Their hands became frantic searching each other's body. She found his lean rock solid abs and loved the feel of them in her palms. She heard a throaty moan from him as an approval of her daring exploration upon his glorious body. Sanji managed to take off Nami's top and her bra. She gasp as he took one of his harden nipple to his mouth sucking it sending shivers of pleasure down her being.

Sanji lifted her up spreading her legs upon his lap. Nami groan as she felt something bulging between his legs. She can't help but grind her hips to him earning an erotic moan from the cook.

"Sanji-kun," she gasps his name as he continued her grippingly sweet ministrations upon her breast.

Just then her stopped and looked at her. Both of them are panting and she can't help but feel abandonment. "What is the problem?"

"We got to get married." He said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I need to marry you before I took you to bed." He was dead serious, really serious. _What the heck…_

Nobody would have thought that a woman-loving cassanova like him would have a sacred principle like that. She can't help but fall in love with him more.

"Did you marry all the women you slept with?" she asked though she knew the answer.

"Of course not, I—" he blushed furiously. "You, you should know that you would be the first and the only woman I will have in my bed. My only princess." He said sincerely.

She just can't help herself and hugged him.

"I have to give you a ring with lots of diamonds. And an engagement party, a wedding gown with jewels will be lovely. I had to tell my fathe—" she silenced him with a deep kiss and then looked at him endearingly. Yes, he could give her everything. Money and jewels are nothing to him, given that he is a true prince but she knew to herself that she don't need any of those as long as he is with her.

"Oh, Sanji. Rings, engagements, weddings. You don't have to give all of that to me as long as you'll vow to be by my side forever. I don't need anything else. I just want you, only you." She caresses his cheek that is now filled with tears. She can't help but chuckle at his silly skyjet emotions. "Fool, the tears are unnecessary."

The next second she found herself crushed in a passionate embrace. "Well, I am just happy. I love you so so much." He said then captured her lips for another kiss. This time no one dared to stop.

THE END

A/N: kekekeke Just Kidding with the "The End". There is still one last chapter. By the way, I just love writing Hancock and Luffy. So cute. Should I write about them? Hmm, still thinking about that though.

I don't know if Sanji was a real prince noted that it was not proven in the manga. But I found this video on YouTube highlighting the evidences about him being a seed of a celestial god. So, I want to play with that possibility in the fanfic I had.

Hope you enjoyed reading. Should I put the whole detail of their kitchen escapade? Hehehe

Anybody want to lemons of SanjixNami?

Please R&amp;R. (grins)

I am finally on the last two chapters! Yey!


	16. Chapter 16 Eventful night

Chapter 16 Eventful Night and Secret Revealed

M CONTENT AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

While everyone on shore is celebrating, Zoro and Robin are in the ship's deck looking contently at the sky. Robin laughed as Zoro recited the entire constellation she points. Clearly, Zoro did his homework. They both saw the little love drama of their nakamas and they were both happy for them. Kai was still sleeping peacefully in his room even though the celebrating crowd was too laud.

Robin yawn, "I'm going to bed now." She informed Zoro who gave her a wolfish grin. Uh oh, she knew that grin. He was at her side then running his fingers to her arms up to her shoulder and closing the distance between them. She can't help but shiver.

"And you are not taking me with you?" he asked huskily at her ear. His gruff voice made it even more erotic.

"Well, sleeping is clearly not in your mind right now." She said running her fingers to his muscular chest. He took her hand and kissed every one of her fingers and whispered, "I love you."

The gesture was sweet and enticing. Just then he grabbed her down to the ship's hull towards Robin's room and locked it. Clearly, Nami won't be sleeping in the girl's quarters tonight.

The two of them, sat on the bed together and began kissing each other. The kiss is getting hotter by the second and Zoro's hands begin to roam from Robin shoulders, to her neck down to small of her back. Robin on the other hand can't help herself but moan and gasp with pleasure. His hands are under her tank top unfastening her bra when Robin stopped him.

"Wait, Zoro I have to tell you something."

Zoro was blinded with passion and lust that he didn't paid heed to what Robin said. "It can wait but this cant." He said clasping his mouth towards one of Robin's exposed nipples. "Damn, I missed you so much." He said under his breath and continued sucking Robin's nipples while his other hand caressing the other. It had been months since they last made love.

Robin can't think straight with all the things that Zoro is doing to her. He finally removed her top and she removed his t-shirt exposing his muscular chest. She can't help but caress that muscular chest of his and kiss him earning an appreciative moan. He then kisses her abdomen furthering down to her belly button and further down. He managed to take off her shorts together with her underwear. Now she is naked and writhing with need under him. Just then a gasp of pleasure escaped her mouth when his tongue licked her down there in her womanly being sending volts of pure pleasure in her inner core threatening a sudden orgasm.

Zoro can't stop himself from licking and every gasp and moan he hear from her drives him to the edge. She's so damn wet, hot and ready for him. But he wants to give her the most blinding pleasure he could ever give her. He wanted her to be happy, happy in his arms forever. He parted her fold with his fingers and licks her there hard and not long after, he felt her shudder and tighten with the first orgasm she will feel tonight.

"Zoro," she said in her most sensual voice that never fails to arouse him.

Stripping the last remainder of his clothes he joined her again and kissed her hard, their tongues flicker deliciously in a secret dance. "Take me, now." She urged him grasping his hardened manhood and squeezing it lightly. They sat up wrapping Robin's leg around Zoro's waist and without taking their eyes off each other; he pushes his full aching length within her waiting being. Joined, both of them swiveled their hips in a primitive dance of sexual desire and pushing them to the edge. Both wanting to be there at the top and gasping each other's name as they are nearing the summit of pure orgasm. With one last thread, Zoro pinned Robin in the bed pushing his whole full length in her throbbing being both arching their backs along with the release of pure adulterated orgasm.

Both of them lay in bed spent and sweating, the remnants of recent orgasm still in the air. Zoro wrap his arms around Robin and hugged her closely. "I missed you, too. I love you." Robin whispered and began kissing Zoro's bare chest tracing the long scar he has. Zoro growl in appreciation urging her to go on and moments later she was on top of him riding him back to the top again and back.

They made love all night whispering love and adoration with each other and slept until the first rays of sunrise painted the sky different shades of yellow and orange.

Zoro woke up feeling alone in the bed. Robin is nowhere to be found in the room. He immediately got up and look for Robin. When he climbed up the deck, it is full of hangover pirates. His captain is snoring at the head bust of the ship murmuring about eating the most delicious meat in the whole world. On his way to the bathroom he saw Robin looking pale and sick.

Worry cross Zoro's face. Robin on the other hand looked indifferent upon seeing him walking towards him. Without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Sanji and Nami was already there making breakfast. The two of them are clearly in a lovey-dovey mode. They didn't even notice that they came in.

"Good morning," Nami greet them. Her face is full of joy and her cheeks are pinkish.

"Robin-chawn, are you ok? You look pale." Sanji asked. The couple went over to them.

"Sanji, prepare something for Robin to drink." Nami said.

"I'm fine. Just an upset stomach that's all." She said but Zoro is not convinced. He was about to say something when Luffy, Ussop and Chopper entered the kitchen. Chopper immediately saw Robin's state and came to her.

"What happen to Robin?" Asked Luffy and just then Franky and Brook came in the kitchen. Both of them greeted everyone and asked what happened to Robin.

"Chopper, is she ok? She said she had an upset stomach" Zoro said.

"It's starting and that is just normal. She just needs some rest, plenty of water and nutritious food."

Zoro sighed in relief. "But, wait Chopper. What do you mean by it is just normal?"

Chopper gasped and clamped his hooves to his mouth. "Robin, I'm sorry I thought he knew."

Robin just smiled and patted the little guy's head gently. "It's alright Chopper."

"What is this all about? Do I have to know something?" Zoro asked and fear creeping up in his chest. What if Robin is sick? He can't live without her.

"Yeah, what is going on here?" Franky asked.

Chopper cleared her throat but Robin stopped him from talking. "It is ok I'll tell them."

"Robin, are you sick?" Brook asked.

"No, but I am refrained in doing any adventurous journeys."

"What? Why?" the rest of the crew said.

"What is this all about Robin? Are going away?" Zoro said his voice a little bit higher as he grasps Robin's shoulders. His face is contorted with worry. Is she gonna leave him?

"Zoro, you're hurting her." Chopper said.

"Zoro," Robin said calmly and caress his face. "I am not going anywhere neither you are. I am not gonna let go of my children's father, wouldn't I?"

"Child's fa—" Zoro's faces lighted up upon realizing what she told him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes," Robin smiled. "You're going to be a father."

"Wait, You-You should have told me. Are you alright? I should have been gentle with you last night." Zoro ignored the gasped and reddened faces of his nakamas.

"I can't do anything. You're insatiable." Robin said blushing.

Zoro was overjoyed that he lifted Robin to hug. "Thank you, Robin. For making me so happy. Kai will be happy too. He is going to have siblings." The two of them then kissed.

"Wait," Ussop interceded. "You two are a couple?" True, the rest of Mugiwara crew except for Chopper and Nami didn't know the relationship between them.

"Yes, we are." Robin answered. "Right after we got Kai."

"What?" Luffy gasped. "That long? Shishishishi. No wonder you and Zoro would sometimes disappear."

"You two really good at hiding," Franky said scratching his head. "Anyway, congratulations."

"Well, Marimo" Sanji said. "I thought I will beat you in making an heir but I lost. Congratulations, Moss head. Just promise me that you'll make Robin happy."

Zoro just smirks. "You don't have to tell me that. Same to you don't make Nami cry."

"You don't have to tell me that, bakaero."

"But, Robin why did you say children?" Ussop asked.

"We are having twins," Robin said delightfully. Zoro's smile widens proudly.

"Wow, would Kaya like twins?" Ussop said thoughtfully and blushed furiously. "Chopper, as a doctor do you any techniques for Kaya and me to have twins?"

Chopper blushed furiously, "Why are you asking me that, bakaero! Go ask Zoro."

"Shut up," Zoro glared at Ussop who on the other hand just shut his mouth. _Poor Ussop…_

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed. "This calls for a celebration, minna! Let's part-" Luffy didn't finished. "Itai!(It Hurts)" he said holding his head.

"Partying is enough, captain. You've got to overcome that hangover first." Sanji said. "I'll cook the best breakfast. A breakfast fit for the King of Pirates and his nakama."

"I'll help you, Sanji-kun." Nami said merrily.

"As you wish, Nami my loves."

"Kai, you're awake!" Brook exclaimed as the toddler walked in the kitchen with a certain beautiful woman holding him. Kai was then handed immediately to Robin and Zoro.

"Your is is very cute." The Empress remarked, smiling fondly at the child.

"Oh my! So bright and beautiful. Can I see your panties, Empress of Beauty?" Brook said grimly but before he could have a chance to get close, he was stoned in place.

"Oi, Hancock. What brings you here?" Luffy said cheerfully at their guest.

"Luffy! I just came here to congratulate you. You're now the King of Pirates and as you know I am an Empress. Don't you think we are meant to be?" Hancock said blushing while holding both of her cheeks.

"Shishishishi, you are really funny, Hancock." Luffy cheerfully tapped Hancock's head. It was marvelous at how tall Luffy became that he was now towering the tall Snake Empress. The latter on the other hand just furiously blushed. She can't even look Luffy directly on his face.

"You're majesty, the gifts." Said the Empress's attendants.

"Right," she fumbled her fingers nervously and told them to go outside to see her gifts. "To commemorate the anointing of the new King of Pirates I am presenting you with gifts." A whole ship of jewels was parked beside the Sunny. The whole crew was astonished and Nami's eyes are flowing with berries. "To you Luffy of course, the finest meat of the New World."

Luffy's mouth watered as a series of food were presented and at the center table was the golden cooked meat of the biggest sea boar/cow _(a/n: sorry I can't came out with a name, One Piece's creatures were just amazing!) _they had ever seen. "Wow! Yoho! This is amazing." Luffy jumped and began eating the meat. "Hmm! This taste heavenly." The hangover pirates woke up and also began eating. And a rowdy morning feast commenced.

"I'm glad you like all of it." Hancock said. She was sitting beside Luffy. All of them are gathered around the food. Luffy on the other hand was munching everything edible on site. "I know your body needs this nutrition after all the adventures you've gone through while retrieving the One Piece. It is not that I am putting myself in the role of a wife for you. You clearly told me you would not marry me and though I am quite sad I would not dare to dream of that but—" her babbling stopped as Luffy shoved a spoonful of food in her mouth.

Did he just spoon fed her? The Empress heart rate began to triple and she was starting to become breathless.

"Don't bother with any trivial things, Hancock. Thank you for all of this. Now, let's just eat."

"Right," she took a deep breath to calm herself and chewed her food. She was too dazed with Luffy's vibrant smile.

He then asked, "It's good, right?" mentioning the food he gave her.

Hancock nodded and smiled her most beautiful smile, "Yes, thank you. You have made me truly happy today, Luffy." She then took a random grapefruit in her mouth. "Oh my!"

"Why?"

"This fruit taste like meat." Hancock exclaimed.

"Really?" Luffy asked now curious.

"Yes, it really is. Wait, which fruit is that? I never thought a fruit such as this existed. If I only knew I would have gathered a lot of this." she said while frantically searching for the fruit she grabbed.

A second later, she felt Luffy's hand on her chin making her face him and then to her greatest astonishment, he put his lips upon hers. She was too shocked to react. She felt him smile and just then she felt his wicked tongue licked her lower lip and drove straight inside her mouth. They remained like that for a minute. The Empress was too dazed to even push Luffy and let him explore her mouth.

Nobody noticed what happened as everyone was busy eating and drinking. Frozen and with mouth agape, he let her go.

"Empress, are you ok?" asked the Empress attendant. Totally oblivious of what happen to the redden Empress.

"Luffy t-t-t-t-t-took the f-fruit." She lightly touched her lip and tried to memorize the feel of his lips upon hers. Everything happen so unexpectedly that she didn't had any time to react. And he took the…

"Which friut?"

"Hmm, it really tastes like meat, juicy and delicious."Luffy looked at Hancock and licked the side of his lips. "I like to have more," before she could say anything, she collapsed.

"Oi, Hancock!"

"Captain, what did you do?" Franky asked.

"Nothing, I just want more of the fruit she has."

"What? Then why did she collapse?" Brook asked.

"I just took the fruit from her mouth. That's no big deal." Everyone gasped and their face reddened.

"Bakaero!" Nami punched Luffy's head then sighed.

"Don't kiss women if you don't mean it, Luffy." Robin said.

"Just bring her to your quarters," Nami suggested clearly thinking that her captain and the Empress needs time alone. "Maybe she needs some rest."

"Alright," with that he lifted her bridal-style and went to his rooms totally forgotten the meat-like fruit.

THE END

A/N: oh ho ho ho ho! Luffy! Don't do anything that the Empress don't like. (wink!) kekeke

See you in the finale chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 There is Forever

**Chapter 17 There is a Forever! Nobody should complain**

A/N: The last chapter! This is it! Thank you so much for all your patience. I know you have waited long enough. So here it is the last chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy. Comments and critics are highly accepted.

It was a week after they discovered that Robin was with child, that their captain ordered both Zoro and Robin along with Kai to stay at one of the islands under the Strawhats supervision as their new home. Both of them as well as Kai was temporary relieved of their duties as a Strawhat pirate but they promised that they'll be back after the children are all grown up. As what Robin said that adventures are not measured with age.

After five months of living together, Zoro, Robin and Kai made every moment they spend together so memorable. Every morning, Zoro would wake up early to prepare breakfast for Kai and Robin and also to train himself. He is still the strongest swordsman in the world. Now that he was going to be a real father, it doesn't mean that he needs to stop training himself to get even stronger. Robin, Kai and his unborn children are now his motivation.

"M'rning papa," Kai greeted him as he wadded sleepily towards the dining table. Behind him was Robin with all her proud baby bump and sleepy figure.

"Good morning, son." he greeted and put a plate of ham and eggs and a steaming glass of milk in front of Kai. He then helped him to get to his baby chair. The little guy was growing up quite like a combination of him and Robin every single day. He was also excited to see his little younger siblings. Kai still didn't know that he was their adopted child but he and Robin knew that Kai is a smart kid and he will easily accept the reality. Though he didn't have a single drop of blood from him and Robin but he was growing up strong like him and smart and clever like robin.

"Good Morning, my lady," Zoro kissed Robin's forehead as she sat down carefully unto her chair while holding her heavy precious baby bump. "Are you ok? You've been moving all over last night."

"Our children have been moving so much. They're just so healthy." Robin smiled and caresses her baby bump lovingly.

"I'm looking forward on seeing them."

"Me too."

"Me too. I hope they're all boys so that we could play swords together." Kai said beaming.

Both of them smiled lovingly at the green-haired child that brought them together. If they hadn't found Kai they would still be in the dark about their feelings with each other.

"I'm sure you'll be a great big brother to them." Robin said patting the little boy's head.

"Oi, Zoro, Robin, Kai!" it was Luffy's voice.

"Wow, they're too early." Robin commented. The Strawhats supposed to arrive late in the afternoon for the scheduled visits.

They were greeted by the Luffy, Nami and Sanji. The other Strawhats were busy but promised to arrive before the dinner.

"How are you, Robin?" Nami asked. The two women hugged each other.

"I'm fine. Been gaining weight, but happy."

Nami sighed contently, feeling happy for her older friend. "I know, it is written all over your face."

"I can say the same for you, Nami? That is a nice ring you got there."

Nami blushed immediately with her comment. "Yes, Sanji proposed!" the two women then squealed in delight.

"I'm so happy for you," Robin hugged the other woman with tears in both of their eyes. "I didn't think the two of you will tie the knot before we do."

"Well, you know marriage is not important for me as long as we're together but Sanji insisted we'd do. You know his crazy principles."

"You mean, you two never did it?" Robin asked amused.

"Well, we did, um, just once," Nami admitted blushing. "After what happened to us he kept on bothering me about marriage and swore to keep his hands to himself until the wedding night. Can you believe it? A Casanova like him respects me so much. That made me love him even more, if that was even possible."

Robin chuckled. Clearly, Nami was getting impatient. "Well, when is the wedding?"

"Next week," Nami beamed with pure delight in her eyes. "You are all invited, of course." Looks like Sanji too is getting impatient. "The engagement was private. He doesn't want his dad to find out because if he did the wedding would be long overdue with all the royal traditions and royal wedding blah blah preparations to make."

"You two just can't wait to put your hands to each other, are you?" Nami blushed furiously with her comment. They then laughed at each other. Pure joy are written in their faces. Afterwards they were interrupted with the argument between their husbands-to-be.

"OI, Marimo! You call this breakfast? What have you been giving to Robin and Kai? They need proper nutrition."

"Shut up, Dartbrow. I've been doing all the recipes you've given. So don't give me that lecture."

The two women just laughed with the word clashes between them. That was surely something that they've missed.

A little while later, the other Strawhats arrived and the dinner party commenced.

The next morning, Robin was awakened by a light shake from Zoro. As she opened her eyes, he saw Zoro and Kai all dressed up nicely.

"Both of you are dressed up handsomely. You're going somewhere?" she asked

"No, we are going somewhere."

"Where?"

"On a pic-ki-nic." Kai said.

"pikinic?"

"Its picnic, Kai." Zoro corrected. "Come on, get dressed we need to catch the sunrise."

"Are you sure we are in the right trail?" Robin asked. They've been walking for ten minutes now. She can't help but get worried because of her lover's poor sense of direction. But she just let him be as she can see confidence on his face.

"Yes, I've memorize this trail." After five more minutes of walking they came across a little cave.

He eyes sparkled upon seeing the ancient inscriptions written at the side of the cave.

"I knew you'd like it here."

"Where did you find this place?" she asked while tracing the inscriptions on the cave walls.

"Well, this place was practically a common place for couples. Come on let's go." With one hand on Kai and the other on her hand, they walked inside the cave. The cave was well maintained and looks like it was a tourist spot after all. The cave passage was short and in no time they went out by the end that led them to a cliff overlooking the rising sun and the sea.

"Wow! Mama, papa! I can see the ocean!" Kai exclaimed with face lighted up with a smile. He is clearly missing the sea.

Robin sighed in delight. The sight was truly magnificent. "It's beautiful."

"You're more beautiful." Zoro said and found out that he was looking at her. She smiled and lovingly caressed his cheeks.

"I have something to give you." He said. Suddenly, she was nervous and excited at the same time. _Could it be that he would propose?_ she had been waiting for him to propose to her but she didn't want to pressure him in doing so just because she was pregnant.

"Kai, give me the bag I gave you earlier." The little boy handed him the knapsack he was carrying. Her heart thumped hard as he went to fish something in his pocket. "ta dah!" he said with enthusiasm as he presented her with an ancient artifact that looks like a pentagonal cube that was a bit similar to a rubrics cube. Instead of a set of colors in each square there was ancient poneglyphs in each of them. Though disappointed, she was curious with the artifact.

"Where did you get these?"

"Well, I saw it in an antique shop and I immediately thought about you. You've been into ancient artifacts recently that I wanted to give you something special."

She took the artifact and studied it carefully. The inscriptions are not lined up perfectly, looks like she needs to solve this.

"You like it?"

She nodded to his question. She was now engrossed with solving the puzzled artifact. Zoro smiled and lead him to the picnic blanket that was already settled there.

"Sit down while Kai and I prepare our breakfast."

She nodded and looked at Zoro and Kai preparing for their meal. She smiled with the wonderful sight in front of her. She didn't dare dreamed a long time ago that she could be so happy like she was right now.

After a while of analyzing, she then twist and turn the pentagonal cubed artifact, she then heard a soft click upon finishing solving the rubrics artifact. She smiled towards her boys. "I solved it."

Zoro seated directly in front of her, "Hmm, not quite."

"What?"

He took the artifact, put it in his palm and held it up to her. "You still have to push this." He said gesturing at the middle square facing her. She pushed it lightly and heard another click. To her astonishment, the pentagonal cube twist and turn by itself into a squared cube and finally unraveling the most magnificent ring she'd ever seen in her life. The big blue diamond engraved in the ring shined a kaleidoscope of colors with the light from the rising sun.

"Zoro, this-"

"I never thought I could do something this mushy in my whole life." He blushed and scratched the side of his neck in embarrassment. He looks flustered and nervous that is evident with sweat forming in his forehead. Robin chuckled and caresses the side of his arm as encouragement. "You see I never dreamed that I would find someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. All I could think about is to become the strongest swordsman in the world. Along my journey I had meet a lot of people who had changed my life and thought me a lot about how to live my life and helped me achieve my dream. Now that I had achieved it, I have another dream; A dream that would last for the rest of my life. The dream of having a family. With you, Kai and our unborn children. Will you help me get that dream, Robin? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I thought you'd never asked." Zoro smiled widely. Joy is reflected in their eyes. Zoro gently slipped the ring unto her finger. And with so much love they smiled lovingly at each other and shared a kiss.

"Mom, dad, why are you crying?" Kai asked. He sat beside Robin and dab a tissue in her cheeks.

"Mom and dad are just so happy." Robin said.

"Come on let's eat. We still have to go town to find your mom a dress and us a tuxedo."

"Alright," Kai said cheerfully and hugged both of them. "I love you mama. I love you papa."

"We love you too, son." Zoro said.

"And thank you for coming into our lives." Robin added.

"You are our precious treasure." They both whispered.

THE END

A/N: Thank you…


End file.
